


Год дракона

by Alt_2



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Execution, F/M, Forced Marriage, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alt_2/pseuds/Alt_2
Summary: Описание:Спустя сто лет войны делегация из Страны Огня под видом мирных переговоров отправляется в неприступный город объединённых Племён Воды на Северном Полюсе.Примечания автора:Когда-то давно я задумала написать макси с договорным браком между Соккой и Азулой (как кроссовер с Песнью льда и огня), но народ упорно просил Зуко и Катары. Тогда я написала драббл "Клетка", но этого оказалось мало, а на горизонте маячил макси-квест. Не долго думая, надеясь успеть за месяц, я начала этот текст, концовку которого писала в спешке на коленке и в итоге слила. Тем не менее, начало мне понравилось и текст был отправлен на переделку. Впервые выкладываю фанфик "в процессе", надеюсь, будет весело )ps: к главе "Вождь" есть потрясающая иллюстрация от несравненной ManyVel - https://s01.yapfiles.ru/files/2232775/Obedience.png
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Капитан

Дело было безотлагательным. Капитан Джао сошел с корабля, как только прибыл в порт Страны Огня, и скорым шагом направился прямиком во дворец. Он уже написал Хозяину Огня просьбу об аудиенции и получил ответ с ястребом. В письме он коротко изложил суть своего визита, но вскоре поведает свой план лично и непременно будет вознагражден.

Он ждал этого десятки лет, с тех пор, как еще мальчишкой служил лейтенантом под командованием генерала Шу в Царстве Земли. Цель его жизни вот-вот осуществится.

Стражи с алебардами расступились, пропуская его за красные дубовые ворота, никто не остановил его, никто не окликнул. Джао знали при дворе, хотя он не был здесь частым гостем: многие уважали его за силу и преданность своей стране, но он никогда не получал приглашений в дома высшего общества. Ни один придворный не пожелал бы видеть в своем доме безродного капитана и ни за какие богатства не отдал бы за него свою дочь. Но вскоре все изменится.

Он вошел в тронный зал, не сбавляя шагу, и форменные сапоги застучали о начищенный до блеска каменный пол. Впереди, за бесконечным коридором высоких мраморных колонн, горела стена из живого пламени, а за ней неприступной тенью возвышался силуэт Хозяина Огня.

Джао опустился на одно колено, склонив голову в ожидании, и в наступившей тишине услышал, как неистово колотится его сердце. Учитель магии огня всегда ругал его за несдержанность и поспешность, но Джао устал ждать.

— С возвращением в столицу, капитан, — заговорил Хозяин Огня Озай. Его звучный надменный голос отразился от стен и колонн. — Что же за важные новости ты привез мне с другого конца света?

— Я привез вам победу над Племенем Воды.

Стена из пламени будто бы замерла, а миг спустя рассеялась. За ней на широком постаменте на алых шелковых подушках сидели трое: в центре Хозяин Огня, все еще молодой, с традиционной острой бородкой, которую носили все предыдущие правители. По правую руку его сын и наследник принц Зуко, а по левую принцесса Азула. В последний раз капитан видел ее еще ребенком, за несколько лет она превратилась в женщину небывалой красоты: белоснежная кожа, яркие чувственные губы, живой взгляд янтарных глаз — в них вызов и лукавство. Принц же, унаследовав те же черты, получил от отца еще и ужасный шрам на половину лица.

— Будь так, — заговорил Озай, — огненный флот покинул бы воды Северного Племени и вернулся домой. Но в порту стоит только один военный корабль — твой.

— Вы правы, господин.

— Быть может, капитан прибыл похвастать победой над Южным Племенем Воды? — спросила принцесса. Уголок ее губ дрогнул, но Джао простил ей эту насмешку.

— Южное Племя — жалкая горстка мерзлой земли и снега, — вступил в разговор принц. Вот уж кто не обладает терпением. Любой знает, что Южное Племя Воды не помеха в войне. И если из уст принцессы такое предположение прозвучало как шутка, то принц выставил себя дураком.

— На Юге не осталось наших солдат, принц Зуко, — объяснил Джао. — Командование посчитало нецелесообразным держать корабли так далеко от дома ради двух десятков стариков.

Озай поднял правую руку, его сын, хотевший возразить, тотчас умолк. Своим вмешательством он снова вызвал недовольство отца, быть может, заслужил еще один шрам — понадеялся Джао.

— Север неприступен за своими ледяными стенами.

— Он был неприступен, господин, — Джао протянул вперед свиток пергамента с восковой печатью. Хозяин Огня принял бумагу с сомнением, но, закончив читать, засмеялся. Его холодный высокий смех зазвенел на весь тронный зал, принцесса Азула загорелась любопытством: было видно, что она едва сдерживалась, чтобы не сорваться с места и не заглянуть в свиток.

Потерпи, скоро ты все узнаешь, красавица. А когда мой план сработает, кто знает, быть может, я удостоюсь звания настолько высокого, чтобы просить руки принцессы.


	2. Принцесса

С каждым днем в море становилось все холоднее. Ледяной ветер растрепал туго стянутый на голове пучок, тонкие прядки щекотали щеки и цеплялись за ресницы, но Азуле нравилось гулять по палубе и смотреть, как переливается солнце на водной глади. Иногда вдалеке встречались айсберги, опытные моряки говорили, что в водах Северного Племени их будет больше. «Так маги воды защищают свои границы, — рассказал принцессе капитан Зу. — Даже одному кораблю непросто пройти до ледяных стен, провести целый флот под силу одному из тысяч».

Бок о бок с королевским судном шел линкор капитана Джао. Теперь уже адмирала Джао, мысленно поправила себя Азула. На палубе тренировались маги огня, судя по быстроте движений — члены императорского кортежа. На всех были доспехи и шлемы, даже знай Азула кого-либо из них в лицо, отличить элитных магов друг от друга было невозможно. Два десятка солдат окружили пару дуэлянтов неплотным кольцом, одни выкрикивали слова поддержки, другие ругательства, третьи наблюдали за боем молча. Бойцы двигались по кругу, быстро атакуя и тотчас уходя от удара: выпад, вспышка пламени, уклон влево, снова вспышка пламени — любимый танец принцессы. Азула сама была не прочь рассеять скуку за тренировками, но с этим придется повременить — отправившись в это плаванье, она решила, что будет разумнее притвориться не-магом. Зачем раскрывать Племени Воды все свои карты? Кроме того, играть роль слабой принцессы будет забавно.

— Не помешаю?

Азула обернулась. Мэй вышла на палубу, облачившись в теплый плащ с меховой отделкой, но даже в нем выглядела замерзшей. Верно, ее ведь не согревала магия огня.

— Непривычно видеть тебя вне каюты, — усмехнулась Азула.

— Тай Ли завела знакомство с нашими служанками. Обсуждают достоинства молодых лейтенантов. — Лицо Мэй не выражало эмоций, но долгая дружба с ней научила Азулу читать настроения. Общения высокородной дамы со служанками она не одобряла.

— Ищешь Зуко?

— Я предпочитаю твое общество, — ответила Мэй.

Азуле понравился ее ответ. Мэй всегда была достаточно умна и предана ей, только с ней принцесса могла говорить свободно. Тай Ли тоже никогда не посмеет ее предать, но у той на уме одни только глупости.

— Что задумал Хозяин Огня? — спросила Мэй, убедившись, что кроме Азулы ее никто не услышит.

— Кто знает?

Год назад ястреб принес в столицу известие о заключенном брачном союзе между принцессой Северного Племени и сыном Вождя Южного Племени Воды. Будь такой союз заключен двадцать лет назад, у Страны Огня появился бы серьезный противник, но в то время племена конфликтовали, Юг был слаб и стал легкой мишенью. Сейчас во всем племени не насчитать и пяти десятков человек, ни одного мага воды, взрослого мужчины, способного сражаться, или женщины, способной зачать, — одни только старики. Север до сих пор остается силен, его защищают непроходимые воды и сильные маги, окружают высокие прочные стены, а за ними… за ними за последние сто лет войны еще не побывал ни один человек из Страны Огня.

Вождь Арнук был редкостным упрямцем и умелым стратегом, он многократно сдерживал атаки магов огня, причинил ее народу немалые неудобства (не так давно под его командованием потопили сразу восемь боевых кораблей). Держать город закрытым ото всех было лучшей его идеей; теперь же, после его смерти, когда новым Вождем стал мальчишка не-маг…

— Нас пригласили на пир в честь заключения мира между Огнем и Водой, — продолжала Мэй, — но за королевским судном идет армада боевых линкоров, а трюмы загружены провизией, которой хватит на длительную осаду.

— Три десятка за нами, вдвое больше стоит на якоре у восточных берегов Северного Племени, но к городу причалят только три корабля. Мы прибудем в качестве почетных гостей и будем первыми, кто увидит знаменитый ледяной дворец.

— А по пути подсчитаем количество катапульт и магов воды?

Азула улыбнулась и, взяв Мэй под руку, повела в сторону кают.

— Ты догадлива, как всегда.

— Надеюсь, мои догадки насчет ледяного дворца не подтвердятся. Если в моих покоях не будет очага, я предпочту остаться на судне.

— Наше пребывание в Северном Племени будет недолгим, — заверила Азула. — Меня больше пугает мысль о пире. Боюсь представить, какое представление устроят эти варвары.

— Полагаю, нас ждет целиком зажаренный над костром вепрь. Есть которого придется сидя на шкурах, прямо во дворе.

— Какая экзотика, — посмеялась Азула. — Тай Ли была бы в восторге.

С соседнего корабля послышались ликующие выкрики, поздравляли победителя дуэли. Среди толпы солдат, столпившихся у борта императорского корабля и наблюдающих на боем, Азула разглядела своего дядю Айро и брата Зуко. Мэй тоже заметила его, но не подала виду. Пусть сейчас ее лицо как ледяная маска, Азула помнила, как будучи девочкой та смущенно краснела, едва завидев принца.

— Это не адмирал Джао? — сказала она, чтобы избавиться от пристального взгляда Азулы.

Джао в самом деле наблюдал за боем и даже присоединился к поздравлениям, одобряюще хлопнув победителя по спине.

— Признаться честно, я не поверила, услышав, что твой отец согласился плыть на Север. Все мы наслышаны о помешательстве Джао на захвате Племени Воды.

— Когда отец засмеялся, читая послание, я ожидала услышать излюбленную песню о затмениях, духах, падении кометы и прочих бреднях, но никак не это. Своей смертью Вождь Арнук сделал нации Огня незаменимый подарок.

— Говорят, новый Вождь совсем молод?

— Одного года с тобой.

— Опасайся рожденных в год дракона, — в голосе Мэй прозвучала улыбка. — Так поговаривала моя матушка. В этот год родился также и твой великий дед Азулон.

— Его рождение и послужило возникновению этой якобы приметы. Перестань, Мэй, не будь суеверной старухой.

— Как прикажет моя госпожа. Так что же насчет нового Вождя?

— Вождем он стал, женившись на дочери Арнука недужей принцессе Юи. Когда она умерла, остался при дворе, разделив с Арнуком правление, а после его смерти стал Вождем сразу двух племен — Северного и Южного. Мальчишке крупно повезло.

— Какая невероятная удача. Или, быть может?..

— Думаешь, он отправил в могилу свою хворавшую женушку, а следом и ее отца?

— Опасайся рожденных в год дракона, — повторила Мэй со свойственной ей серьезностью, прежде чем засмеяться вместе с принцессой.

Только они дошли до спуска в каюты, над головами пронесся удар гонга. Несколько солдат всполошились, многие поспешили пересечь палубу и столпились у правого борта.

— Что-то не так? — обратилась Азула к одному из солдат.

— Нет, госпожа. Мы приближаемся. Вот оно!

Сначала Азула видела только дымку тумана над водой, но стоило выждать мгновенье и перед ней выросли стены из снега и льда, настолько высокие, что уходили далеко в облака. Их рябая поверхность мерцала на солнце, переливаясь серебром, золотом, лазурью и розовым кварцем. Ворота были намного ниже, но все равно закрывали собой весь город, издали они казались идеально гладкими. Одолжив у капитана подзорную трубу, принцесса смогла разглядеть дозорные башни с острыми, как колья, ледяными шпилями, а прямо по центру заметила символ племени — серп луны и волны, захваченные в круг.

— Непреодолимые, — произнесла Мэй. — Эти ворота можно было бы назвать величайшим сооружением, не будь они кучей снега, застывшей от взмаха руки мага воды.

Азула согласно хмыкнула. Но одного взмаха руки тут было явно мало: чтобы возвести такие стены, требовалось несколько сотен рук. А чтобы разрушить хватит и сотни магов огня.

Над морем затрубил рог. Неприступные стены задрожали; на какой-то момент Азуле показалось, что они вот-вот рассыплются градом ледяных камней, но они сдвинулись в стороны, пропуская корабли Народа Огня. Медленно, метр за метром, проход расширялся, и наконец за ним показался город: порт, торговые лавки, дома, храмы, мосты — все здесь было из снега и льда. Дорогами служили каналы, по ним переправлялись туда-сюда мелкие лодки: обтянутые кожей каноэ и деревянные гондолы. Крупные парусные суда стояли в порту — принцесса насчитала около дюжины, другие, должно быть, вышли в море, чтобы не препятствовать прибытию гостей.

На пристани их уже ждали. Все северяне носили объемные шубы и издали походили на вставших на задние лапы медведей: серых, белых, иногда бурых. После падения Юга контрабандисты привезли в столицу много различных мехов, вот только носить такой наряд впору только в холодную зиму, которой не бывало в Стране Огня. Азула постаралась вспомнить: кажется, в покоях ее матери была белоснежная волчья шкура, огромная в сравнении с размерами обычного волка, но это было много лет назад, отец давно сжег все, что напоминало ему об Урсе.

— Наконец-то, — услышав за спиной голос своего отца, Азула едва заметно вздрогнула, но тут же улыбнулась. Зуко тоже был рядом и как всегда гневно взирал поверх голов.

Рог снова затрубил. Нос корабля плавно опустился на прозрачный лед, совсем того не поцарапав. Хозяин Огня Озай первым двинулся вниз по трапу, Зуко и Азула за ним, следом шел дядя Айро, ее советчицы Ло и Ли (две сморщенные старухи, как две капли воды похожие друг на друга), скучающая Мэй, возбужденная Тай Ли и небольшой отряд элитных магов огня.

Большинство встречающих были мужчины: рослые воины со смуглой кожей, темными волосами и синими как океан глазами. Именно по глазам Азула поняла, что перед ней бойцы, прошедшие множество битв. Один был седым старцем, но держался ровно и гордо; единственная девица — одного возраста с Азулой — смотрела волком; тот, что стоял во главе, был молод, не так широк в плечах и не носил бороды.

Молодой Вождь вышел им навстречу упругой походкой, остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки и склонил голову в приветственном поклоне. Виски у него были выбриты, на затылке торчал хвост коротких волос, и холода он, казалось, не чувствовал совсем. Отец поклонился в ответ, его дети сделали то же самое, и только тогда молодой Вождь улыбнулся. Улыбнулся будто старым друзьям, будто и не было между их народами ста лет войны.

— Хозяин Огня Озай, — заговорил он бодрым голосом, — принц Зуко, принцесса Азула, генерал Айро, рад приветствовать вас в Северном Племени Воды.

Отец только поклонился, а вот дядя никогда не был скуп на любезности:

— Благодарим за гостеприимство, Вождь Сокка. Признаться, не думал, что когда-либо получу приглашение посетить Север.

— А я и представить не мог, что получу от Хозяина Огня предложение о перемирии.

— Это, должно быть, ваша сестра? — обратился к Вождю отец. В самом деле, как можно забыть элементарные правила приличия и не представить нам своих спутников?

— Да, моя сестра Катара. Мой отец — Вождь Южного Племени Воды Хакода. Учитель водной магии Пакку, — продолжил перечислять он, но Азула не слушала. Если ей понадобятся имена, она узнает.

Она наблюдала за девчонкой, Катарой. Кто-кто, а она точно не рада гостям и лучше перегрызет им глотки, чем назовет друзьями. Она горда, упряма и не желает подчиняться — в точности как Зуко. Таких людей легко использовать в своих целях.

На воде их ждали лодки, Азула покорно приняла мозолистую руку, поданную ей одним из северян, и села рядом со своим отцом и братом. Отец и молодой Вождь продолжили учтивую беседу, дядя Айро похвалил красоту Катары, та вежливо ответила на комплимент, но холодный тон ее не выражал признательности, остальные сохраняли молчание.

Каноэ мягко оттолкнулось от берега и медленно двинулось вперед по каналу. Управляющие им маги воды знали свое дело — ни тряски, ни брызг за бортом.

Над водой навис массивный снежный мост, за ним еще один, и так до поворота. Показался рынок со множеством торговых палаток. На прилавках красовалась свежая, соленая и аппетитная копченая рыба, манящая своим дивным ароматом. Были тут и бочки с моллюсками, и тазы с икрой, и подвешенные на крюках оленьи, свиные и кроличьи туши. На соседних рядах продавали глиняную посуду, расписные горшки и вазы, деревянные статуэтки и шкатулки, плетеные корзины, различные изделия из кожи и, конечно же, меха.

Чуть дальше по каналу по обе стороны на стенах начали появляться жилые дома. Окна и двери выходили прямо к воде, но Азула не заметила ни одной пришвартованной у порога лодки. Но в них не было необходимости: как только из двери показалась женщина, один из магов воды на мосту взмахом руки сотворил для нее ледяную переправу и минуту спустя так же легко убрал ее, чтобы дать путь лодкам.

За поворотом показалась площадь, не такая широкая, как в столице Страны Огня, но ледяной фонтан в центре поражал: высотой не менее десяти метров, из чистейшего сверкающего льда, украшенный, если Азула не ошиблась, голубым янтарем и мелкой крошкой синих драгоценных камней. Струи воды били вверх, переплетаясь между собой словно змеи, описывали круги и зигзагами уходили вниз, откуда повторяли свой танец сначала.

— Поразительно! — восторженно вскрикнула рядом Тай Ли, и Азула оглянулась.

Солнце ослепило, она закрылась рукой, а когда подняла взгляд, увидела дворец: величественный, многоярусный, как и дворец Страны Огня, отражающий блики, словно построенный из тончайшего стекла или хрусталя.

— Такой сверкающий!

— Дворец стоит в самом центре города, — улыбнулся ей молодой Вождь. — Поэтому со всех сторон освещен солнцем. Но и ночью он тоже красив.

Его чрезмерная беспричинная веселость раздражала, но Азула решила сыграть свою роль без малейшего изъяна и тоже дружелюбно улыбнулась.

Канал окружили причудливые снежные колонны с вырезанными лицами. Люди и духи смотрели на прибывших гостей глазами из синих драгоценных камней, провожали до самой лестницы. Каноэ остановилось, чуть покачнулось у первой ступени, старый маг воды с удивительной живостью вскочил на берег и подал Азуле руку.

— Благодарю вас.

— Наши дороги будут слишком скользкими для ваших сапог, принцесса.

— В таком случае, рассчитываю на вас, учитель Пакку.

Снег скрипел под ногами, щеки затронул легкий морозец, от меховой опушки старика пахло псиной и тухлыми водорослями, а впереди ждал пир с обменом любезностями, но Азула старательно сохраняла заинтересованный вид.

— Лестница во дворец ведет прямо из воды! — снова заголосила Тай Ли. Не успела она ступить и двух шагов, как уже повисла на Вожде, глядя на него с нескрываемым обожанием.

«Это может пригодиться», — подумала Азула, чинно шествуя мимо колонн под полупрозрачный свод вестибюля, и сразу же попала в главный зал.

— Огромный, — произнесла она севшим голосом и, чуть больше, чем следует, оперлась на руку учителя Пакку. В этот раз она не играла, зал действительно был непомерных размеров — в три, если не в пять раз больше тронного зала в ее родной столице. Все Северное Племя могло разместиться здесь, и еще осталось бы место для пары сотен человек.

Внутренняя отделка была сплошь из белого и голубого мрамора, который действительно казался переливающимся на солнце льдом. У дальней стены лестница не менее чем из тридцати ступеней вела к высокому трону, по бокам были два кресла поменьше, наверняка, для отца и сестры Вождя. Десятиметровые колонны поддерживали хрустальные своды, на этот раз на них не было пугающих лиц, только витиеватые узоры, со множеством мельчайших деталей, которые не создашь одним только взмахом руки.

— Тонкая работа, — произнесла Азула, вызвав одобрение у некоторых сопровождающих их магов воды. Лицо старика Пакку осветилось такой гордостью, будто он лично создал каждый завиток.

В центре зала был выложен большой очаг, но над костром не жарился на вертеле дикий кабан, как она представляла. Как и не было расстелено на полу шкур. Гости рассаживались за мраморные столы на такие же мраморные скамьи, слуги любезно выложили на них мягкие синие подушки, с изображением герба племени.

Хозяин Огня и Вождь Северного Племени Воды сидели во главе стола, по правую сторону разместились дядя Айро, Зуко и Азула, пригласив к себе Мэй и Тай Ли. Катара села между отцом и братом, демонстративно отодвинувшись от старика Пакку.

«Надо узнать, чем вызвана эта неприязнь».

Вождь Сокка сказал что-то отцу, и оба обменялись деликатными улыбками. Жаль, со своего места Азула ничего не могла услышать.

Серебряные тарелки и кубки были пусты, но кувшины полны вина. Что Азуле сейчас больше всего хотелось, так сделать несколько жадных глотков и принять горячую ванну.

В зал вошли слуги, неся на подносах разные яства: зажаренных кроликов, куропаток в меду, три подноса с молочными поросятами, два больших румяных пирога, чан с супом из моллюсков, пять, нет — шесть подносов с рыбой: соленой с лимоном и брусникой, жареной, запеченной на углях и приготовленной на пару.

Между Азулой и Зуко поставили чашу, до краев полную отборной икрой; миловидная служанка улыбнулась было Зуко, но заметив его взгляд, поспешила удалиться. К несчастью, Пакку все видел.

— Простите моего брата, — улыбнулась старику Азула. — Он устал после долгой дороги.

«И обделен умом с рожденья», — добавила она про себя.

— Путь был долгим, — буркнул Зуко сквозь зубы, но старик его уже не слушал.

Молодой Вождь встал со скамьи, подняв над головой полный кубок, и гул сотни голосов стих.

— Я рад приветствовать наших почетных гостей из Страны Огня. Вы проделали долгий нелегкий путь через океан — надеюсь, этот пир придаст вам сил.

Дядя Айро выразил свою благодарность широкой улыбкой, отец, как и подобает на пирах, склонил голову в вежливом поклоне. Приличия были соблюдены и Вождь продолжил:

— Сотню лет назад наши предки начали эту войну…

«Наши предки, как деликатно», — посмеялась про себя Азула. Ее прадед Созин развязал эту войну, истребив всех воздушных кочевников до единого, напал на Северное Племя Воды и Царство Земли, желая подчинить себе все четыре народа. Южное Племя было уничтожено уже ее дедом Азулоном. Но упомянуть об этом на пиру — все равно, что публично осудить присутствующих членов семьи Хозяина Огня.

— …но я уверен, продолжать конфликт между Страной Огня и Племенем Воды нет смысла. Наши солдаты устали от битв, их жены не хотят терять мужей, а дети отцов…

«Какой красноречивый. Нет нужды в пламенных речах. Если бы Хозяин Огня не хотел этого якобы мира, он бы не сидел сейчас рядом».

Несколько воинов Племени Воды согласно закивали головами, краем глаза Азула заметила, как Зуко сжал кулаки, и накрыла его руку своей ладонью. Не хватало еще спровоцировать конфликт.

— Начало войны навсегда останется темным пятном на репутации Страны Огня, — взял слово отец. Голос полный раскаянья, в глазах сожаление — на какой-то миг даже Азула поверила в искренность его слов. — С сегодняшнего дня я приложу все усилия, чтобы между нашими народами царил мир.

— За мир! — поддержал Вождь Сокка.

— За мир! — пронесся по тронному залу гул голосов, а громче всех бас адмирала Джао.

Азула пригубила чашу вина, кислого, крепкого — совсем не тот чудесный легкий напиток, что готовят в Стране Огня. Хорошо, что они привезли с собой несколько бочек: надо будет при случае подарить десяток Вождю.

Загремели кубки, застучали о тарелки столовые приборы, начались разговоры, заиграла музыка. Дядя Айро восхищался необычным звучанием, сравнивая варварский горн с рогом цунги, Тай Ли беззастенчиво аплодировала, увидев, как с помощью магии воды слуги пополняют пустые кувшины, старые советницы Ло и Ли восхищались убранством дворца, придворные хвалили блюда, пробуя каждое, даже не самое привлекательное.

— Это всего-навсего водоросли, Зузу, — осторожно шепнула брату Азула. — Они не причинят тебе вреда, не прожигай их взглядом.

— Как можно это есть?

Забавно было наблюдать, как Зуко пытается решиться, как медленно, оттягивая момент, накручивает на палочки скользкую, зеленого цвета лапшу, как принюхивается, кладет ее в рот и пытается проглотить не пережевывая.

— Лучше запить бульоном, — посоветовала Катара. Она сидела напротив них и, Азула могла поклясться, все время пира желала Зуко подавиться.

Бульон выглядел ничуть не лучше водорослей: такого же серо-зеленого цвета, пахнущий озерной тиной. Но Зуко не посмел отказаться.

— Его высочество не привык к подобного рода деликатесам, — заговорила Мэй. — Попробуйте запеченную утку, принц Зуко, она отменная.

Внезапно зал наполнился восторженными криками и улюлюканьем — так пирующие поприветствовали танцоров. Все они были молодыми мужчинами, одетыми в традиционные синие одежды Племени Воды, и танец свой исполняли, используя магию.

— Мои ученики, — небрежно обронил учитель Пакку. — Лучшие из лучших.

«Не бойцы», — поняла Азула. Грациозные и плавные движения, отточенная упорными тренировками техника, но совершенное отсутствие боевого духа.

— Красивая магия, — единственное, что она смогла сказать.

Спустя час тарелки опустели, и гостям наконец-таки позволили удалиться. Мэй поднялась со свойственной ей медлительностью, но Азула не сомневалась, она ждала этого момента, как только сошла с корабля. Отец пошел с Вождем и его советниками: им предстоит составить мирный договор, обсудить все мелочи (наверняка потратят несколько часов на споры о границах). Зуко и дядя Айро тоже приняли участие, — еще бы, брат и сын правителя не могут не пойти, — а вот присутствие на совете Азулы недопустимо. Оно и к лучшему; наверху в белокаменных покоях ее ждет растопленный очаг и горячая ванна, об остальном она узнает от отца.

В комнате царил полумрак, при свете очага каменные стены и пол казались темного густо-синего цвета, оба окна были зашторены. Распахнув тяжелые белые занавеси, Азула была приятно удивлена высокому, во всю стену, прозрачному окну. А коснувшись его рукой, она ощутила вовсе не холод льда, а приятное тепло. Город предстал перед ней как на ладони, отсюда она могла увидеть площадь, рынок, порт — все до самых неприступных ворот.

«Планировать вторжение теперь будет куда проще».

На закате серебро Северного Племени окрасилось в золото: дома, площади, мосты, колонны, прозрачные своды — все, на что попадал солнечный свет, блестело и искрилось золотым. Свет проник и в ее покои, оставив на сером камне золотой отлив, осветил широкую резную кровать из белого дерева; легкая полупрозрачная ткань балдахина мерцала и едва заметно колыхалась, поддаваясь малейшему дуновению.

Возле отделанного белым мрамором очага стояла мраморная же ванна. Чтобы принести ее сюда понадобилось четверо сильных слуг, и столько же служанок с двумя огромными ведрами, чтобы наполнить до краев. Вода в ванне уже остыла, но Азуле было достаточно опустить в нее руку, чтобы нагреть до нужной температуры.

Ее багаж внесли еще утром и успели развесить, пока шел пир, рядом на кровати оставили традиционные подарки от Вождя: длинную шубу из белоснежного меха, под стать ей меховые сапоги и резную шкатулку из слоновой кости. Внутри, должно быть, украшения из белых, голубых и синих камней, подумала Азула, развязывая алый шелковый пояс. Легкая ткань платья соскользнула с плеча, спустилась вниз по груди, талии, бедрам и упала на каменный пол. Горячая вода приятно согрела кожу, пропитала своим теплом, возвращая силы.

«Не так уж и плохо», — улыбнулась Азула, оглаживая губкой плечи. Пожалуй, вторжение лучше отложить на месяц-другой.


	3. Принц

Отец назвал этот план легкой победой, Азула — хитроумной уловкой, Зуко же считал его бесчестием. Они прокрались в столицу Северного Племени Воды словно портовые крысы.

Все разговоры на совете были ложью — представлением для северян. Какой смысл отстаивать границы, если не сегодня так завтра Племя Воды падет?

— Мы должны были открыто объявить войну, — решительно заявил он, оставшись с дядей наедине. В мягком полумраке лицо дяди, освещенное языками пламени из камина, казалось бледнее. Он не показывал, но путешествие через океан далось ему нелегко. Неудивительно, в его-то возрасте.

— Мы вообще не должны воевать, — ответил он устало. — Юный Вождь был прав — наши солдаты устали от битв.

— Так говорят трусы!

Этот Вождь Сокка не хочет воевать, что ж — пусть не воюет. Пусть сдаст свой город, Хозяин Огня возьмет его без жертв.

— Это перемирие фарс!

— А как же военнопленные? Благодаря так называемому фарсу многие наши солдаты вернутся домой. Представь, какую радость испытают их семьи.

Дядя опять о своем. Потеряв сына, он стал слишком сентиментальным. Не так много магов огня попали в плен к северянам, зато темницы Страны Огня до краев наполнены магами воды. Отпустив всех их на свободу, отец потеряет численное преимущество. Впрочем, не важно, ведь огонь сильнее воды.

В дверь тихо постучали. Получив разрешение войти, в комнату серой мышью прошмыгнула служанка: совсем еще девочка, худощавая, сутулая, нелепая в своей объемной волчьей шубе. В руках она держала охапку дров и кремни.

— Разрешите зажечь свечи?

«Вот же безмозглая».

— Я маг огня! — не выдержал Зуко. — Я сам могу зажечь свечи!

Девчонка задрожала, немо открыла рот, попятилась, и едва не врезалась в стоящий позади туалетный столик. Два сухих полена выскользнули из охапки и упали на каменный пол.

«Она боится нас. Нас обоих».

— Простите моего племянника, барышня, — улыбнулся ей дядя. — Он не хотел вас напугать, просто он вспыльчивый.

— Оставь у двери и уходи, — приказал Зуко.

Дважды повторять не пришлось, служанка, как могла быстро, выполнила поручение и заспешила прочь. Дождавшись, когда ее шаги утихнут, дядя глянул на Зуко с укором, но на этот раз обошелся без нравоучений. Он сказал:

— Твой отец поступил мудро, принц Зуко. Уже сто лет никто из Народа Огня не был за стенами Северного Племени. Благодаря этому визиту мы увидели город и можем оценить силы противника. А еще мы узрели красоту, которую, как я очень надеюсь, не придется разрушать.

— Придется! Отец прибыл сюда не дворцами любоваться, а сжечь тут все дотла. Плевал он на мир и обмен военнопленными.

— Но обмен таки состоится. Видишь, племянник, даже в бесчестном обмане есть свои плюсы. Узнав этих людей поближе мы, быть может, сможем найти общий язык? Подружиться?

Дружить с дикарями, вот уж нет.

— Ты видел, как они смотрели на нас, дядя? Там в порту, и в городе, и на пиру. Они видят в нас своих врагов.

— Неудивительно, ведь ими мы и были последнюю сотню лет.

— Они не желают мира. Неужели ты не видел презрения и ненависти на их лицах?

Дядя ответил не сразу, обмяк в кресле, пригубил чашу горячего вина, которое попросил принести в покои принца сразу после совета, посмаковал его.

— Я видел лица рыбаков, гордившихся сегодняшним уловом, видел лица торговцев, надеющихся успешно продать товар заморским гостям, видел счастливые улыбки детей на площади, видел смущенную служанку, которой понравился угрюмый принц и напуганную девочку, которая не знает чего ждать от магов огня. Но я видел и лица воинов, читал недоверие в их глазах. Быть может, у кого-то из них мы убили отца или брата…

— Но они тоже убивали наших людей!

— Такова война, — впервые за сегодня повысил голос дядя. — На войне не бывает иначе. Убей или умри, нападай или нападут на тебя. Твой отец понимает это. С каждым новым лидером чаша весов склоняется в ту или иную сторону.

Никогда Страна Огня не снизойдет до мира с дикарями. Нужно захватить Племя Воды пока оно слабо, но сделать это не таясь, не притворяясь друзьями.

— Лучше бы мы расставили наши корабли у столичных стен. Флот Племени Воды ничто по сравнению с нашим, а за стенами только снег и лед. Город падет быстро. Или сдастся без боя, раз Вождь жалкий трусливый не-маг.

— Снег и лед, значит, хм, — дядя отпил еще вина. — За стенами несколько тысяч магов воды, а снег и лед их оружие. Пригласив нас во дворец, Вождь Сокка, считай, что запер нас в капкане. Сейчас этот капкан открыт, но один промах с нашей стороны, и он захлопнет свою шипастую пасть. Даже если мы дадим бой, дворец полон воинов, привыкших к битвам.

— Но наш флот…

— Не успеет пробиться сквозь стены. Как думаешь, северяне возьмут нас в плен или убьют?

Зуко не знал, как поступят северяне. И что окажется хуже — смерть или плен. В ледяных подземных темницах ему никто не растопит очага и не предложит зажечь свечи.

— Я понял, дядя. Раз мы уже здесь, я буду любезен, как и подобает наследнику престола. До поры.

— Верное решение. А сейчас мне, да и тебе тоже, лучше отдохнуть.

Дядя Айро ушел в свои покои, оставив его в одиночестве. Огонь в камине почти догорел, и принц подбросил к тлеющим углям несколько поленьев. Несмотря на поздний час и долгое изматывающее путешествие, спать не хотелось.

Небо над Северным Племенем было глубокого синего цвета, звезды ярче, чем над столицей Страны Огня, а луна казалась вдвое больше. Но принц Зуко не находил покоя в этих холодных заснеженных землях, а теперь, после слов дяди, и вовсе почувствовал себя в ловушке.

За дверью послышались шоркающие частые шаги. Не сдержав любопытства, Зуко дождался, пока полуночник скроется в конце коридора, и осторожно двинулся следом.

Силуэт был скорее женским, свечи в канделябрах на стенах едва его освещали, но так было даже удобнее — меньше шансов быть замеченным. Сохраняя дистанцию в пятнадцать-двадцать шагов, Зуко едва поспевал за ней, но вот она остановилась у уже знакомой ему массивной деревянной двери и распахнула ее.

Зуко поспешил прислониться к стене, встать как можно дальше от канделябра, чтобы на него не падал свет свечи, и прислушался. Хотя последнее было необязательно — Катара не сдерживала голоса:

— Я не приму этого!

В круглой комнате, где часом ранее проходил совет, остались только Вождь Северного Племени и его отец. На столе все еще были разложены карты территорий, свитки и перья с чернилами.

— Миру между Огнем и Водой не бывать!

— Успокойся, Катара, — мягким усталым голосом попросил ее отец, но она и не подумала подчиниться.

— Как ты мог пригласить их сюда? — обратилась она к брату. — Пустить их в наше племя, в наш дом. После того что они сделали с нашей родиной! После...

— Катара! — прикрикнул Хакода. — Вождь племени не ты, а Сокка.

— Правильно, куда уж мне. Если бы я только могла решать судьбу племени, я ни за что не позволила бы этим убийцам даже приблизиться к нашим стенам, не то, что усадить их за один с нами стол.

От возмущения Зуко бросило в жар, волна гнева прошла по телу, желая выплеснуться наружу потоком пламени. Он знал, что ненависть между Страной Огня и Племенем Воды нельзя преодолеть. Нельзя забыть о столетней вражде после одного пира и нескольких красивых вежливых слов.

— Лучше тебе не кричать о таких вещах в коридоре, — посоветовал Вождь, жестом приглашая сестру занять место за столом, а сам запер двери. Зуко прокрался ближе, затаил дыхание и прислушался.

— Я убедил советников, что мир со Страной Огня необходимость. И это далось мне не так просто, как ты думаешь. Многие из них были близкими друзьями Вождя Арнука и разделяли его взгляды, но пойми, Катара, если Озай решит напасть на Северное Племя Воды — мы проиграем.

— Семья Хозяина Огня в наших руках, если мы...

— Нет, — раздался более низкий голос Хакоды. — Если мы убьем своих гостей, то будем ничем не лучше них.

— К тому же, — поддержал его Вождь, — на смену одному правителю придет другой. Как ты думаешь, он отреагирует на кровавый пир, что мы устроили? Пока нам есть, что предложить Озаю, я собираюсь использовать эту возможность и укрепить дружбу между нашими народами.

— Дружбу?!

Послышался шорох бумаг, скрип ножек стула и глухой звук удара. Зуко осторожно отступил в сторону, прячась за широкой грубой колонной. Едва он скрылся, двери снова распахнулись, выпуская из зала Катару.

Мельком он увидел ее лицо: в нем ни толики страха, только желание отомстить. И как можно быстрее.

Ее шаги стихли, печально скрипнули петли дверей, в коридор выплыла длинная тень, за ней показалась еще одна.

— Надеюсь, ты принял верное решение, сын.

— Я тоже надеюсь, — вздохнул Вождь. Длинная тень дрогнула, вытянула вперед свою темную руку. — То ли еще будет, — услышал Зуко, а затем двери снова закрылись.

Дядя Айро уже спал, но не мог проигнорировать визит принца. Зуко стучал в двери около минуты, но он не мог уйти, не рассказав того, что услышал.

— Пока им есть что предложить, хмм? — нахмурился дядя, обдумывая услышанное. — Интересно, что же это?

— Тебя только это волнует, дядя? А как же слова этой девчонки? Если послушать, да она бы убила нас всех во время пира!

— Ну, в этом вы с ней похожи, принц Зуко. Не ты ли недавно утверждал, что лучше перебить всех северян, чем подписывать мирный договор?

— Да, — решительно заявил он. — Мы должны напасть первыми! Завтра я расскажу обо всем отцу, он не простит этой дерзкой... он не стерпит…

Дядя устало покачал головой. Седые волосы растрепались после сна, придавая ему вид тяжелобольного старца, но никак не знаменитого генерала.

— Твой отец терпелив и расчетлив, он принял предложение посетить север, чтобы собрать как можно больше сведений о враге. И если ты хочешь помочь своей стране, принц Зуко, то лучше всего заняться наблюдением за противником. Изучи их привычки, сильные и слабые стороны, обычаи, осмотри город и прилегающие территории. А в это время наш флот разведает окрестные воды и окружит город с моря.

— Но когда это случится?

— Всему свое время. А пока отдохни, завтрашний день станет проверкой твоему терпению. А терпение для нас сейчас важнее всего прочего.


	4. Вождь

Небо посветлело до яркого лазурного цвета, с моря подул холодный ветер, в воздухе запахло солью и ароматным хлебом, который пекли к завтраку. Сокка любил встречать новый день здесь, стоя на широком балконе, облокотившись о ледяную балюстраду, и наблюдать, как просыпается город: под стенами дворца сменяются часовые у ворот, оставляя на белом снежном ковре глубокие следы, переговариваются между собой служанки, пересказывая друг другу последние сплетни, из кузни доносится тихое постукивание молота о наковальню.

Здесь он мог привести мысли в порядок, а обдумать предстояло немало. Разумеется, он подозревал, что будут люди, которым визит Хозяина Огня придется не по нраву, но все же надеялся показать положительные стороны перемирия. Катару можно понять, она никогда не простит народу Огня убийство матери. Ни она, ни отец, ни он сам не забудут нападение на их деревню Южных захватчиков. То была не единственная битва и не единственная потеря, за время столетней войны едва ли найдется человек, который не потерял близких. Да, северяне скорее предпочли бы увидеть головы членов семьи Хозяина Огня на пиках, вот только...

Сокка глубоко вздохнул, наклонился, касаясь лбом гладкой поверхности ледяных перил. Он знал наверняка — Озай не упустит возможности напасть на Северное Племя Воды после смерти Вождя Арнука. И если он пойдет в атаку, то Север падет. 

Только как объяснить это своему народу? Выйти на главную площадь и заявить прямо? Нет, северяне гордецы, скажи он, что племя ослабло настолько, что едва ли переживет длительную осаду, они скорее предпочтут умереть в бою. А его самого бросят в тюрьму и заклеймят трусом, если не казнят в угоду духам. 

Заключение мирного договора самое выгодное решение в данной ситуации, но Хозяин Огня Озай явно не по доброте душевной принял его приглашение. Чтобы убедить его не нападать на Север сразу же после отплытия нужно что-то более весомое, нежели радушная улыбка и якобы взаимная выгода от открытых границ. 

Чтобы поймать рыбу, нужна наживка. Но что заинтересует этого напыщенного деспота, кроме еще большей власти? 

Сокка выпрямился, разминая затекшие плечи, свернул в проем, скрывающий западную винтовую лестницу, сбежал вниз по узким каменным ступеням и шагнул в кухню навстречу ароматным парам. 

У стен вовсю работали печи, кухарки переворачивали длинными щипцами хлеба, варили похлебки, помешивая в больших чугунных котлах деревянными ложками, и давали указания молодым девицам. Длинный разделочный стол по центру кухни был заставлен маленькими котелками с сушеными водорослями, глиняными горшками, ступками со специями и плетеными корзинами с птичьими яйцами. Над ним висели связки трав, неощипанные полярные куропатки, тушки кроликов, сушеная рыба и вяленая оленина.

— Эй, юный Вождь! — окликнула Сокку тучная краснощекая повариха по имени Ума. В руках она держала поднос, накрытый белоснежным полотенцем. Ума знала Сокку с самого детства, она была одной из первых, кто согласился оставить Южное Племя Воды и обосноваться в Северном. — Не желаете лепешек?

Горячие, только что из печи. От подноса шел пар, маня ароматом свежего хлеба.

— Выглядят аппетитно, — поблагодарил он, попробовав одну, и взял вторую про запас, чем порадовал Уму и насмешил двух ее помощниц.

— Господин! Господин Сокка! — залепетал высокий худощавый старик Гунрак. Торопился, почти бежал ему навстречу короткими шажками, шоркая по полу кожаными сапогами. Руки он как всегда скрестил под грудью, спрятав в широких рукавах, расшитых синей нитью. — Срочное дело!

— Опять закончился тюлений жир? — усмехнулся Сокка. Несколько кухарок посмеялось вместе с ним, но старик Гунрак насупился.

— Нет, — обиженно ответил он. — Все куда серьезнее. Запасы муки на исходе.

— Ты прав, мука важнее жира. Этот вопрос будет главной темой на сегодняшнем совете.

Сокка откусил еще кусочек лепешки и свернул к выходу в главный зал. Гунрак отправился следом и едва за ним поспевал.

— Надвигающийся голод не повод для шуток, господин.

— Не переживай так, я уже отправил два торговых судна на острова и еще три в Царство Земли.

Последние слова Сокка произнес уже в тронном зале, они прозвучали куда громче, поднялись до потолка и растворились под хрустальным сводом.

— На острова? — испуганно зашептал Гунрак. — К пиратам?

— В прошлом году мы выторговали у них отличные ткани, несколько серебряных кубков и блюд, пару мешков орехов и специи из Страны Огня. Не переживай ты так, Гунрак, пираты отличные ребята, просто к ним нужен особый подход.

Забросив в рот последний кусочек лепешки, Сокка ободряюще хлопнул старика по плечу — уж слишком тот был бледен.

— Они ведь могут разграбить наши суда, господин.

— Могут. Но не станут. Я слышал, в Омашу началась эпидемия, старик Буми закрыл город, больше ни одно судно не причалит к его берегам. Генерал Фонг из западной крепости настолько боится атаки народа Огня, что приказал магам земли создать огромные острые пики у входа в порт. Бейфонги из Гаолиня объявили пиратов своими врагами — уж не знаю, что они не поделили; по слухам, капитан украл их дочь. А все северо-западное побережье захвачено магами огня, которые отбирают себе половину добычи. Так что мы…

— Г-господин! — прервал его Гунрак, нервно кивнув в сторону лестницы. Сокка обернулся и замер.

На холодных мраморных ступенях в лучах серебристо-белого света вполоборота стояла принцесса Страны Огня. Ярко-алое платье выделялось на общем фоне как яблоки на снегу, длинный шлейф ниспадал на нижние ступени, напоминая густую текучую кровь. Белоснежная меховая накидка на тонких плечах, казалось, вот-вот пропитается ею, и красные капли окропят мраморный пол.

Маленькая аккуратная туфля показалась под складкой ткани, скользнула вниз плавно, грациозно, завораживая. Шаг за шагом принцесса спускалась, приближаясь, не отводя пронзительного взгляда, улыбаясь чувственными алыми губами.

— Вождь Сокка, — позвала она бархатным полушепотом, от которого волосы на затылке стали дыбом. — Хвала духам, я встретила вас.

Сокка не мог пошевелиться. Еще шаг и она поравнялась с ним: в глазах жидкий огонь, кожа белая как первый снег. Невероятной красоты женщина, одним только взглядом способная пробудить в мужчине желание. Тонкая ладонь легла на его руку, такая горячая, что жар ощущался сквозь толстую ткань рукава.

— В вашем дворце легко потеряться. Не проводите меня?

— Ах, да, — догадался он с небольшой заминкой. — Я провожу.

Прогуливаться по темным пустым коридорам дворца в полной тишине оказалось неловко. Рука принцессы лежала на сгибе его локтя, плечо соприкасалось с его предплечьем и согревало необъясним мягким теплом. 

— Белый мех вам к лицу, — комплимент был, конечно, не лучшим, но Сокка не придумал ничего более подходящего. А заговорить, чувствовал, был просто обязан.

Принцесса ответила ему полуулыбкой.

— Благодарю вас.

От ее меховой накидки и блестящих черных волос пахло пряностями, лилиями и цитрусами. Аромат пьянил, словно вино с летних островов, платье подчеркивало стройность ее фигуры и еще больше выделяло алые губы. Подобных ей красавиц принято сравнивать с духами и небесными богинями, никак не с земными женщинами, вот только «подобных ей» Сокка не встречал. Разве что слышал в легендах о коварных соблазнительницах, овладевающих мужским разумом и телом и подчиняющих своим чарам. 

«Да, принцесса Азула определенно могла сойти за такую. Такую, от которой следовало бы держаться подальше», — подумал Сокка, вспомнив, чем все эти легенды заканчивались. 

— Как вам Северное Племя?

— Как и рассказывали о нем старые учителя и книги — изумительно. Дворец поражает своими размерами и красотой, к сожалению, я не успела должным образом осмотреться.

— В таком случае вам срочно надо прогуляться в город.

— И вы составите мне компанию?

Держаться подальше, ага как же. Сокка предложил прогулку, надеясь навязать принцессе одного из советников, учителя Пакку, да кого угодно, но не успел вставить и слова. 

— Почту за честь, — кажется, так принято отвечать? И не забывать улыбаться. Будь он неладен, этот дворцовый этикет. — Куда отправимся?

Принцесса поразила его, выбрав своей первоначальной целью рынок, но еще больше он удивился, когда она отклонила предложение сесть в сани, запряженные двумя яками, и предложила прогуляться пешком. Он ожидал капризную леди, которая не может ступить и двух шагов дальше надежного дворцового двора, но Азула стойко выдержала получасовой путь по скользким ледяным дорогам и колючему морозу. Сокка тешил себя предположением, что только благодаря новым меховым сапогам и ранее подаренной им шубе она не дрожит от холода. 

— Любопытное зрелище, — улыбнулась принцесса, показав между двух прилавков с замороженной рыбой. — Рыбины в металлической корзине, напоминают букет в антикварной вазе.

Впервые на памяти Сокки кто-то называл рыбу «рыбинами». Он видел форель и кижуч, кету и горбушу, чир и семгу, для принцессы все они были одинаковы, за исключением размеров и формы плавников.

Заметив двухметрового тунца, Азула резко отпрянула в сторону, едва не упав, но Сокка помог ей удержаться на ногах.

— Самый крупный во всем городе! — прокричал торговец. Лицо его было почти полностью скрыто меховым капюшоном, ресницы и борода заиндевели. — Лучшее предложение для дворцового пира, Вождь.

— Дела идут хорошо, Кунрак? — спросил Сокка, узнав того по голосу и доброму взгляду.

— Хорошо, а пойдут еще лучше, когда купите вот этого красавца. Получите в придачу моллюсков.

— Моллюсков и пять крабов.

Кунрак задумался, ворчливо хмыкнул, и протянул ему широкую ладонь в меховой рукавице.

— По рукам.

Со всех сторон его окликали, желали доброго дня, хвастали уловом, предлагали товар, неловко и зачастую не охотливо кланялись красавице-принцессе. Отовсюду доносились манящие запахи: копченой и жареной рыбы, вареных крабов и креветок, вяленого мяса, даже горячей похлебки. Но Сокка вел принцессу дальше, туда, где когда-то любила прогуливаться Юи.

Впереди замерцали на солнце бусы: белый и черный жемчуг, переливающиеся ожерелья из ракушек, бирюза, топазы, сапфиры, белый и голубой янтарь, темно-синий и фиолетовый лазурит. Женщины и девушки примеряли на себя кольца и серьги, юноши робко разглядывали обручальные ожерелья и свадебные ленты, торговцы завлекали зевак скидками и выгодными предложениями.

Принцесса рассматривала товары с любезной улыбкой, взгляд ее скользил от одного к другому, но ни на одном украшении не задерживался. Казалось, подобные безделушки мало ее интересовали. Раз или два она похвалила шкуру полярного леопарда (признаться, Сокка и сам поразился размерам, ему не случалось встретить столь крупного хищника), и высокие сапоги из шкуры тигрового тюленя.

— А леди знает толк, — расплылся в беззубой улыбке старик Ту, вручая ей новую пару сапог, а так же белоснежную меховую муфту. — Она согреет ваши прекрасные ручки.

Не все принцессы одинаковы, напомнил себе Сокка, всматриваясь в ее улыбку: вежливую, снисходительную, совсем не такую искреннюю и добрую как у Юи. В первую очередь Азула — дочь своего отца, воспитанная во дворце Страны Огня. За ее манерами, за умением держаться с достоинством и отвечать на комплименты могут скрываться годы ненависти к Племени Воды. 

— Какой интересный гребень, он из Царства земли? — поинтересовалась принцесса, заметив на светлом дереве тонкий резной узор. 

— Похож, так? — откликнулась торговка. — Уникальный, как и все тут. 

Лицо ее было Сокке незнакомо, а вот товары из лавки были на слуху. Все в Племени знали ее супруга-резчика, искусно повторяющего сложные витиеватые орнаменты популярные в Царстве Земли. Про жену высказывались реже, упоминая ее крутой нрав и открытую неприязнь к Стране Огня. Вот и сейчас вместо радушной улыбки она сверлила принцессу недовольным взглядом — того и гляди с острого языка сорвется резкое словечко. 

Таких впечатлений от первого дня в городе Сокка хотел бы избежать, а потому поспешно взял Азулу под руку и повел дальше. 

— Вам доводилось бывать в Царстве Земли? 

— Только получать подарки. Как вы, наверняка, знаете, мой дядя осаждал Ба Синг Се целых шестьсот дней. 

— Да, всем известно о подвиге великого генерала Айро, — согласился Сокка.

На самом деле, он знал не так много, как хотелось бы. В те времена он был еще ребенком, новости в Южное Племя приходили так редко, как корабли в деревню, но весть о том, что Страна Огня едва не прорвала оборону Ба Синг Се потрясла весь мир. 

— Прежде никому не удавалось пробиться сквозь несокрушимые стены столицы. Но генерал не дошел до конца, он вернулся, — припомнил Сокка. — Почему же? 

— Дядя потерял сына. Горе сломило его, — фраза показалась ему заученной. Улыбка сошла с лица принцессы, но Сокка не заметил в ней печали или сочувствия. Кажется, девушкам из Страны Огня не свойственно горевать по погибшим кузенам. 

— Мне жаль, простите что напомнил вам о семейном несчастье. 

Азула остановилась и Сокка, державший ее под руку, тоже замер на месте. Они уже покинули рынок, дошли до середины высокого ледяного моста, по которому когда-то любила гулять Юи. Здесь она смеялась и плакала, Азула же, казалось, не умела ни того, ни другого. 

— Я несильна в военной истории и стратегии, — сказала она, — возможно, вам лучше спросить о поражении дяди Айро у моего отца? Хозяин Огня Озай с удовольствием поддержит эту тему. 

Сокка заглянул в ее горящие глаза и понял — ему только что подсказали ответ, который разрешит все вопросы. Несильна в стратегии, да? Если бы! 

На сегодняшнее собрание Сокка вызвал весь совет Племени, включая отца. Вопрос был срочным, и решить его было нужно незамедлительно. Могучие воины и мудрые старцы заполнили зал, переговариваясь, хмурясь, приветствуя, заняли свои места за массивным столом и враз умолкли, стоило стражам запереть двери. 

— Мы подписали мирный договор с Хозяином Огня, — заговорил Сокка. — Но начеркать пару подписей на свитке недостаточно. 

Кто-то хмыкнул, скорее всего, старик Пакку. План о перемирии он невзлюбил, как и самого Сокку — чужака, женившегося на принцессе и занявшего трон после гибели ее отца. 

— Мир нужно укрепить. И мы сделаем это, предложив Хозяину Огня выгодную сделку — объединим силы и нападем на Царство Земли. 

Сокка отсчитал полных три секунды в тишине, прежде чем зал заполнил гомон голосов: недовольных, возбужденных, тихих и громких. Все члены совета как один поспешили высказаться, но разобрать что-то в подобном шуме было невозможно, пока слово не взял отец: 

— Подобное решение, — раздался над столом его громкий бас, — нам только на руку. Завоевав территории Царства Земли, мы получим редкие ресурсы, торговые порты… 

— За сто лет войны Стране Огня так и не удалось взять Ба Синг Се, хотя попытки были, — возразил советник Муто. 

Худощавый Гунрак поддержал его, пролепетав «вот-вот» и снова притих, грея в широких рукавах ладони. 

— Им не хватало людей, — высказался Сокка. — Все наши воины сильны телом и духом, нам под силу взять любую крепость. 

По залу прошел гул одобрения и Сокка продолжил: 

— У народа Огня есть боевые корабли, лучшие доспехи и оружие, но не хватает нашей смелости, нашей воли к победе. Объединив наши армии, мы сокрушим Царство Земли и поделим территории, превышающие наши в разы. 

Ранее о подобном и подумать было нельзя, Север был закрыт для прочего мира, огорожен ледяными стенами, теперь же он может протянуться далеко на восток, захватить богатые западные земли, наладить торговлю… и все это рука об руку с давним сильнейшим врагом, грозой всех народов — Страной Огня. 

«Вот только…» — в который раз за сегодня подумал Сокка и услышал: 

— Что помешает Хозяину Огня расторгнуть наш так называемый договор? — Пакку провел рукой по длинным седым усам. — После нашей общей победы и захвата Ба Синг Се надобность в дикарях, как они нас называют, отпадет. Озай производит впечатление человека амбициозного, алчного, хитрого — полная противоположность человеку чести. Так что ответь мне, молодой Вождь, какая причина убедит его делить с нами добычу? 

— Принцесса Азула, — услышал Сокка свой севший голос. 

— Что? 

— Принцесса Азула, — повторил он уже громче. — Я предложу ей стать моей женой. 

— Хозяин Огня не посмеет отвернуться от Племени Воды, зная, что его дочь останется во дворце, — подтвердил Хакода. 

— Значит, она станет заложницей на случай предательства? — Пакку кивнул своим мыслям. — Что ж, посмотрим, что Хозяин Огня ответит на твое предложение. Его отказ или согласие подскажут нам, что делать дальше. 

«Что делать дальше», — мысленно повторил Сокка. Верно, ведь решение может обернуться еще больше проблемой. 

Ужин был рассчитан менее чем на дюжину гостей: ни советников, ни приближенных, только семьи двух сторон. Белокаменный стол посреди огромного тронного зала был пустым и холодным, а тишина гнетущей. Хозяин Огня смотрел на Сокку, бесшумно перебирая по мраморной столешнице пальцами, и беззастенчиво ухмылялся. Только он знал, чем закончится сегодняшний пир, и это преимущество доставляло ему явное удовольствие. 

В зал внесли поднос с гигантским тунцом, купленным утром на рынке и украшенным дольками лимона и ягодами, тушеных моллюсков и крабов, суп из морских слив, подносы с фаршированной птицей, зажаренных на вертеле кроликов и полярных куропаток, ребрышки в меду и запеченные фрукты. Гости выбирали яства, слуги раскладывали указанные кусочки по серебряным тарелкам, наполняли пустые кубки и отступали в тень за высокие колонны, чтобы не смущать господ своим присутствием.

— Прежде чем мы начнем, — заговорил Сокка, поднимая бокал, — хочу выразить свою благодарность принцессе Азуле. Это вино ее подарок.

Гости оживились, засияли улыбками. Сделав один глоток, Сокка понял причину их радости — северное вино не шло ни в какое сравнение с этим чудесным фруктовым нектаром. Второй глоток придал ему больше уверенности и вернул аппетит. 

— Тунец удался, — отозвался генерал Айро.

Отец вступил с ним в беседу о способе поимки крупной рыбы, Катара ушла в свои мысли и лениво ковыряла в своей тарелке, отделяя мясо от костей. Сокка дважды встретился взглядом с принцессой Азулой и оба раза увидел улыбку в ее глазах. Даже вечно недовольный принц ел с удовольствием, но сейчас важнее всего был Хозяин Огня. Озай сразу заметил его взгляд, но заставил прождать еще несколько минут, и только закончив с блюдом, промокнул рот салфеткой и поднял кубок, намереваясь держать речь.

— Сегодня мы празднуем, — торжественно заявил он. — Страна Огня и Племя Воды заключили долгожданный мир. Но мир хрупок, и чтобы сохранить его и укрепить, мы приняли выгодное для обеих сторон решение.

Озай выдержал паузу. У правителя Страны Огня был невероятный талант приковывать к себе взгляды и удерживать внимание. Его уважали, боялись и почитали, независимо от того, какие приказы он обязывал исполнять.

— Сегодня два наших народа объединятся. Вместе мы станем сильнейшей армией в истории и сможем одолеть любого врага. И мы одолеем Царство Земли!

В малом зале повисла тишина, она продлилась один долгий миг, а после утонула в потоке восклицаний, вопросов, одобряющих выкриков. Совсем как на совете, вот только решение уже было принято, никто не имел права возразить. «Отличная новость» по словам принцессы Азулы, стала для нее сюрпризом, но она единственная, не считая Хозяина Огня, Хакоды и самого Сокки не выглядела удивленной. Принц Зуко нахмурился, переводил взгляд с одного члена семьи на другого, будто ждал, что его разыгрывают, генерал Айро поднял кубок за победу, пусть и выглядел мрачнее тучи (немудрено, ему предстояло вернуться на место своего поражения, туда, где погиб его сын). Катара продолжила ужинать, будто вовсе не слышала слов Озая. Не сейчас, так позже она непременно выскажет Сокке все, что думает об этом плане. 

— Помимо этого, — снова заговорил Озай, — я хочу сообщить, что принял еще одно важное решение, которое, несомненно, укрепит наш альянс. А также породнит наши дома.

«Вот оно».

— Моя любимая дочь, — обратился Хозяин Огня к принцессе, — прими мои поздравления, в скором времени ты станешь женой Вождя Северного Племени.

Принцесса застыла с кубком в руке — точь-в-точь белокаменная статуя в зимнем саду. Вероятно, Хозяин Огня не поделился с ней своими планами — новость ошеломила ее.

— И более того, — продолжил Озай, захватив себе все внимание Сокки. — Я допускаю мысль, что ваша сестра Катара согласится стать женой моего сына Зуко — наследника Страны Огня.

Этого Сокка не планировал, даже не предполагал. Такой брачный союз — предложение запредельно щедрое и лестное. Но Озай добивался не этого, нет. «Теперь и у меня будет заложница» — прочитал Сокка в его самодовольном взгляде, представил сестру в красных шелковых нарядах, с золотой заколкой в волосах, сидящей на троне слева от принца Зуко. Одинокую, чуждую, окруженную стервятниками. 

Он не мог дать на это согласие. Но и отказать Хозяину Огня он тоже не мог. 

— Такое предложение гарантирует нам нерушимый мир, — взял слово отец. — Уверен, моя дочь с гордостью примет его.

«Нерушимый мир», — прогремел в его голове отцовский голос. Голос, насквозь пропитанный чувством вины и сожалением. 

Катара встала из-за стола и ее голубые глаза сверкнули яростью. На какой-то момент Сокка подумал, что мир закончится в эту минуту одним только движением ее руки, одним словом против. Но Катара смиренно склонила голову.

— Почту за честь стать вашей женой, принц Зуко, — прошептала она дрожащим голосом. Но не от страха или обиды. Хозяин Огня вызвал ее гнев.


	5. Адмирал

Свадьба принцессы Азулы и Вождя?! Что за вздор! 

Если бы Джао присутствовал на ужине, он не допустил бы этого. Он бы выступил против. Встал бы из-за стола и возмутился! Или же придумал отговорку и непременно убедил Хозяина Огня изменить решение. Никогда прежде Страна Огня и Племя Воды не заключали военных и тем более брачных союзов. 

Чтобы правящая семья породнилась с дикарями?! Смешала благородный красный герб своего дома с синим? Серебро золоту не ровня! 

Неужели Лорд Озай не понимает? Нет, этого не может быть. Джао не знал более честолюбивого человека и более хитрого стратега. Наверняка, это очередная уловка, чтобы сбить северян с толку. Усыпить их бдительность ложными красивыми обещаниями, а затем атаковать. Да, да, так и есть!

Широким торопливым шагом он преодолел длинный коридор, почти бегом поднялся по винтовой лестнице башни и остановился у покоев Хозяина Огня. 

— Ты не можешь так поступить со мной! — услышал он сердитый голос принцессы. — Выдать меня за этого... этого дикаря! Я не стану! 

Джао замер, благодаря удачу, что поблизости нет стражи, и прислушался. 

— Ты моя дочь, — голос Хозяина Огня прозвучал отстраненно и холодно. Джао услышал в нем то недовольство, с которым Озай обращался к своему сыну Зуко, в очередной раз вздумавшего перечить отцу, но никогда прежде к любимой дочери, — и будешь делать то, что я тебе скажу. 

— Я буду вынуждена остаться здесь? Здесь в этой… в этом… — Азула никак не могла подобрать нужного определения, но Джао понимал ее без слов, по одному только брезгливому тону. Он разделял ее мнение. Только дурак вроде Айро или впечатлительной глупышки Тай Ли может найти что-то привлекательное в так называемых красотах севера и его жителях. — Я принцесса Страны Огня и законная наследница! Никогда... Я никогда... 

Принцесса кричала и задыхалась, шептала что-то едва слышно и снова срывалась на крик. Разумеется, Азула была против такого постыдного союза. Такая как она не ляжет в постель с этим мальчишкой, не падет так низко, ни за что! 

Джао мог составить ей лучшую партию. Теперь, когда он стал адмиралом, получил свое место в военном совете, стал вхож в дома высшей знати и удостоился чести быть приглашенным во дворец, он имел право просить руки принцессы. Во всей Стране Огня не сыскать человека более достойного, чем он. Раз так, пришло время заявить о себе. 

В дверь он постучал громко и уверенно, и не ушел бы без ответа. Джао не ведал страха, не собирался отступать. Он тот, кто достиг вершины и не падет к ее подножью. 

Голоса за дверью смолкли, мгновенье продлилось вечность, и только тогда Джао услышал нетерпеливое надменное «войдите». 

— Сейчас не лучшее время для визита, адмирал. 

Время самое что ни на есть подходящее, Джао знал, ведь именно он мог спасти положение. 

— Прошу меня извинить, — Джао склонил голову, но лишь на секунду, ведь соблазн взглянуть на принцессу был слишком велик: прическа растрепалась, щеки горят румянцем, под ногами разорванная надвое шелковая подушка. Принцесса тяжело дышала, под тонкой тканью платья вздымалась и опускалась округлая грудь. В гневе Азула была еще прекраснее. — Не смею отвлекать вас, господин, но солдаты хотели бы знать, каковы наши дальнейшие действия? 

Да, стоит начать разговор издалека, ненавязчиво указать на прорехи в плане, привести логические доводы и только тогда предложить решение всех проблем. Азула станет женой представителя своей нации, родит сильнейших магов огня, тут уж, вне всякого сомнения. И как только Озай услышит его предложение, он сразу же поймет… да, он поймет. И тогда… тогда прекраснейшая из женщин будет принадлежать сильнейшему из мужчин. 

— Полагаю, ты уже слышал, — Озай отошел к литому посеребренному столику и щедро плеснул себе в кубок вина. — Страна Огня и Племя Воды заключили альянс. Вместе мы нападем на Царство Земли, захватим его и поделим территорию. 

Пыль в глаза. Часть стратегии. Можно обозвать как угодно, но фарс останется фарсом. Джао позволил себе безмолвную усмешку, но когда встретился взглядом с Хозяином Огня, вновь усомнился. Холодный расчет — вот что он увидел в глазах Озая. Не то, чего ожидал, не то, на что так отчаянно надеялся. 

— Решение безоговорочно. 

Джао отказывался в это верить. Он привел свои корабли к стенам Северного Племени, чтобы разгромить их, а не заключать альянсы. Он плыл к славе, которая ожидала бы его после победы, его цель была так близко и за один миг стала так далеко. 

— Нам не нужна помощь северян, господин. Нация Огня сильнейшая в мире, мы... 

— Довольно, — Озай небрежно взмахнул рукой, пресекая возражения. — Пусть я и сделал вас адмиралом, не помню, чтобы давал вам право оспаривать мои решения. После свадьбы моей дочери мы выдвигаемся на Царство Земли. 

— Атакуйте дворец! — не выдержал он. — Прикажите мне готовиться к битве и я…

Янтарные глаза Озая вспыхнули яростью и Джао умолк. 

Неужели все закончится так просто? Оспорить? Возразить? Да он едва выдерживал взгляд Хозяина Огня. Весь его запал, вся решимость человека, прошедшего далеко не легкий путь наверх, оказались зажаты в кулаке властителя. И сейчас, стоя перед ним с опущенной головой, на глазах у столь желанной ему принцессы, он вспомнил себя юнцом только что поступившим на службу: амбициозным, храбрым, но не смеющим перечить командиру. Потому, как от его умения угождать высшим чинам, будет зависеть его карьера, его положение в обществе, вся его жизнь. 

Переполненный гневом он возвращался на корабль, чтобы признать свое поражение. И это после всех тех речей, что он держал перед своими подчиненными, после громких обещаний о великом завоевании непреступного Северного Племени Воды. А что в итоге? 

Общая победа над Царством Земли станет заслугой объединенных армий (если этих дикарей можно назвать армией), главное сражение выиграют сухопутные войска, а что останется ему? Несколько разбитых у берегов кораблей, два трюма военнопленных и сотни погибших? Нет. Этому не бывать. 

Решение пришло к Джао внезапно. Он на полном ходу остановился у неохраняемых покоев принцессы — надо же, еще одно удачное стечение обстоятельств, и затаился в тени колонны, чтобы ни одна живая душа не прознала о его визите. 

Азула показалась спустя четверть часа, потянула за ручку-кольцо, скользнула в дверной проем... 

— Принцесса, — зашептал Джао, ухватив резное полотно рукой и не позволяя двери закрыться. 

— Адмирал? Что вы делаете? Вы у моих покоев в столь поздний... 

— Меня никто не видел, моя принцесса. Я хочу... — взгляд снова скользнул по ее груди: наверняка, горячей и мягкой, упругой и нежной. По складкам платья, под которыми скрывается тонкая талия, плоский живот и идеально круглые бедра. Красный цвет ей идеально подходит, синий не сможет подчеркнуть ни искры в ее глазах, ни природную яркость ее губ. — Я хочу предложить вам свою помощь. В конце концов, я единственный, кто может вам помочь. 

— О чем вы? — зашептала она, выглядывая в коридор, проверяя, не слышал ли кто. Заинтригована? О, да, все так. 

— Вы не должны выходить замуж за Вождя дикарей. Вы должны выйти за меня! — принцесса недоверчиво прищурилась, внимательнее вгляделась в его лицо — проверяла серьезность его намерений. Что ж, Джао знал, что нравится дамам, умел убеждать, верил в собственные силы, он продолжил решительнее: — Вам не придется выходить замуж, стоит только сказать мне «да». 

— Что вы такое говорите? Я обещана Вождю. Мой отец дал свое слово. 

— Если вам не за кого будет выходить, то никто не нарушит своего слова. 

— Вы предлагаете...

— Для вас я сделаю что угодно, моя принцесса. Сегодня же ночью. А потом... потом вы станете моей! 

Стоило сказать это хотя бы ради вспышки изумления в ее глазах, ради жаркого дыхания застывшего в прорези полураскрытых алых губ, которые так хотелось поцеловать. Стоит ему наклониться на какой-то дюйм… но для поцелуев еще будет время. 

Не дожидаясь ее ответа, Джао зашагал прочь. Ему нужно лишь несколько верных людей чтобы обеспечить прикрытие, остальное он сделает сам. Вождь еще мальчишка, к тому же не владеет магией воды, а Джао отменный маг огня, он сильнее, мудрее, достойнее его. Так просто, что даже смешно! 

И Джао засмеялся своим мыслям. 

Убив вождя, он посеет раздор между Страной Огня и Племенем Воды, мирному договору придет конец, Север станет легкой добычей. И никаких тебе затяжных войн, никаких обходных маневров, только славная битва и победа. 

«Немедленно отправлю ястреба капитанам Зу и Чон, пусть ведут свои корабли на Северное Племя». 

Хозяин Огня еще не понимает, но позже он отблагодарит Джао. И наградой ему будет принцесса Страны Огня. 

Все шло по плану: переодевшись в волчьи шубы и меховые сапоги, они — Джао и четверо самых верных бойцов — прокрались во дворец. Не пришлось даже убивать стражу, все необходимое нашлось в незапертой и никем не охраняемой оружейной. Дикари. Они слишком глупы и наивны. Только на то и годятся, чтобы служить другому более развитому народу. 

Слуги погасили свет, без подозрений пропустили их, переодетых магов огня, приняв за новых часовых. Глупцы. Какие же глупцы, ликовали вторженцы, продвигаясь вперед без лишнего шума, без каких-либо препятствий со стороны. Поднялись по лестнице, ведущей в крыло, где располагались покои семьи Вождя и высших чинов,и остановились во мраке. 

На ладони Джао вспыхнул огненный шар, осветив лица его людей. Миг назад серьезные и хмурые, они ответили на его ухмылку похожими хитрыми оскалами. 

— Дверь в комнату Вождя прямо за моей спиной. Убить его не составит труда, но важно сделать все тихо. Двое встанут на лестнице, двое останутся у дверей. Если встретите посторонних — убейте. 

— Так точно, адмирал, — прохрипели все четверо. 

И Джао вошел. 

Серебряный диск луны смотрел на него через огромное окно, лунный свет падал на каменный пол, точь-в-точь созданный духами мост, ведущий в темное безмолвное небо. Постель была застелена, очаг не горел, угли в нем были черны, да и восковые свечи стояли нетронутыми. 

«Мальчишки здесь нет». 

По спине у Джао прошел холодок. Как будто дух зимы скользнул мимо, коснувшись его своей ледяной ладонью: провел по украденной шубе, коже, проник под ребра и сковал длинными ломкими пальцами сердце. Руки и ноги одеревенели, мышцы застыли, и все жилы в теле напряглись. Джао попытался повернуть голову, осмотреться, но шея не желала двигаться. 

— Так и знала, народу Огня нельзя доверять.

Он узнал голос — девчонка, сестра Вождя. Это она стояла позади и не позволяла ему двинуться, контролировала каждую частичку его тела.

— Катара, так? — прохрипел Джао, опасаясь неведомой магии, лишившей его контроля над собственным телом, но, не теряя самообладания. Перед кем? Перед девчонкой? Какой бы силой она не обладала, куда ей до его опыта, его знания стратегии. — Я пришел поговорить с Вождем. 

— Лжец. Ты пришел убить его, — молвила она, спокойная как море в штиль.

Ноги подкосились, и колени с хрустом ударились о каменный пол. Внезапная боль заглушила мимолетный страх, но обернулась ужасом, когда руки дернулись и медленно двинулись назад, подчиняясь чужой воле. Джао сопротивлялся, сжимал кулаки, напрягал мышцы, пока не услышал треск выворачиваемых суставов. Боль ослепила, зазвенела в голове, на миг вырвав его из сознания, и на самую малость отступила, как только руки сцепились за спиной. 

— Кто тебя послал? — услышал он вопрос. В голосе ни страха, ни тревоги. 

— Вы ошиблись, принцесса, — все тело трясло, но единственное что Джао мог сделать, так это разговорить девчонку. Надо только протянуть время, еще минута, две, три, его люди заподозрят неладное и придут на выручку. И тогда эта девка будет валяться у него в ногах, вымаливая пощаду.

— В Племени Воды нет принцесс.

— Но вы же не свирепая дикарка, нападающая на гостей?

Именно так и есть, что бы эта девка о себе не возомнила. Пусть услышит желаемое, пусть поведется на его лесть. 

— Ты не гость. Посмел явиться посреди ночи, облаченный в наши одежды. Ты лжец, трус и убийца. Как и все твое племя. Столетие вы нападали на мирные деревни, увозили в плен магов воды, грабили, насиловали и убивали. 

«Грабили? Это вряд ли». Джао хрипло посмеялся, чем только больше разозлил. 

— Кто тебя послал? — повторила вопрос дикарка, причиняя новую боль. Мышцы тянуло, вены напряглись, будто вот-вот лопнут, Джао стиснул зубы, позорно заскулив. — Отвечай мне! 

— Никто! — закричал он, не в силах выносить эту муку. Его должны были услышать, так почему же никто не пришел на выручку? 

— Говори. Живо!

Его кулаки разжались, растопыривая пальцы, кожа натянулась как тетива. Джао знал, что должно вот-вот произойти, приготовился, закусил губу и прокусил ее насквозь, когда дикарка сломала ему пальцы. 

— Мерзкая сука… 

Тишину комнаты заполнило его частое болезненное дыхание. Сердце сдавило, легкие словно одеревенели, лоб покрылся испариной. На серый каменный пол под ним упало несколько капель пота. 

— Ты умрешь, — заговорила девчонка безразличным тоном. — Выбирай, будет это быстро или медленно и мучительно?

Она не блефует, понял Джао. Он ни раз и не два попадал в передряги, был на волосок от смерти, но тогда при нем была его сила, его магия, сейчас он мог только говорить, но девка не слушала. С диким зверем не договориться. 

Кожа на перепонках лопнула, меж пальцев потекла кровь. Обезумев от боли, предчувствую свою скорую бесславную смерть, Джао рассмеялся. 

— Сначала сдохнешь ты. Затем твой братец-дикарь. А следом и все ваше племя. Страна Огня никогда не побратается с варварами. 

Заскрипели дверные петли и в комнату ворвались четверо. «Наконец-то», — возликовал Джао, заметив на холодном полу яркое пятно света и дрожащие тени на каменных стенах. Грузными неторопливыми шагами воины окружили дикарку полукольцом, держа перед собой огонь. 

— Мы схватили четверых, — отрапортовал незнакомый хриплый голос. И тогда Джао понял — его план провалился. Он недооценил противника. Попался в капкан, как торопливый заяц из любимой притчи учителя. 

Окружили не девчонку — его, и теперь смотрели, подсветив себе факелами, как легендарный адмирал, один из лучших воинов Страны Огня скорчился на коленях перед девчонкой. 

— Я говорила, — звонко отозвалась она, — предупреждала, что народу Огня нельзя доверять. 

Разумеется, понял Джао, воины отчитывались не перед ней, ведь в Северном Племени Воды у женщин прав не больше, чем у запряженных в сани буйволов. Значит, да… он все это время был здесь. Джао услышал его шаги, увидел краем глаза меховые сапоги, шаг к свету, еще один, и различил привязанный к поясу меч. 

Вождь обступил его, наклонился, упирая руки в колени. Смуглая кожа в свете факелов показалась еще темнее, голубые глаза наоборот неестественно бледными, почти белыми. Ни следа легкомысленной улыбки, брови сошлись на переносице. Он больше не походил на беспечного мальчишку, которого Джао встретил в первый день в порту. 

— Ты слышал, твои люди схвачены, — заговорил он. — Их заключат под стражу и допросят. То же ждет и всю твою команду. Выслушав каждого, я сделаю выводы и приму решение. Но лучше бы тебе ответить сразу: кто приказал тебе меня убить? Хозяин Огня? 

Джао хищно оскалился. Что бы он ни ответил — ему не жить. Если солгать, заявив, что действовал по приказу Озая, то миру между Страной Огня и Племенем Воды точно придет конец. Если же признаться во всем, то погибнет только он один, будто и не существовало на свете адмирала Джао. 

— Ясно же, что тут замешана Азула, — взвизгнула девчонка, не выдержав долгого молчания. 

— Не спеши с выводами, Катара. 

— Нет? Кому как не ей выгодна твоя смерть? Ты же видел ее лицо на пиру? Говорю тебе, Сокка, она причастна! Это она! 

— Давай выслушаем, что скажет адмирал.

Этот щенок не-маг смотрел на него как на грязь под ногтями. Так же, как смотрели придворные Страны Огня или те, кто был выше рангом. Он не забыл тех оскорблений и насмешек, которые приходилось выслушивать на протяжении всей жизни. Но сколько бы раз его ни пытались поставить на колени, он всегда поднимался и шел вперед к своей цели, вел своих людей к величию. 

Пусть так и будет. До самого конца. Пусть дикари знают, пусть запомнят. 

— Наш дух не сломить, — заявил он гордо. — Страна Огня не опустится до дружбы с немытыми невеждами. 

— Хозяина Огня известили? — обратился Вождь к своим воинам. 

— Послали за ним сразу же. 

— Хорошо. Свяжите адмирала, не забудьте соединить ладони, чтобы он не смог применить магию. Катара, тебе лучше уйти, ты ведь понимаешь? 

Джао почувствовал, как расслабляются мышцы, а взамен запястья и пальцы стягивает тугая жесткая веревка. Но никакие мирские оковы не сравнятся с той силой, что держала его против воли. Какой бы магией не обладала Катара… верно, любые приемы кроме целительных женщинам использовать запрещено. Да, будь она хоть трижды принцессой, законы действуют на всех. Он мог ее использовать, нужно только улучить момент. 

В коридоре и комнате зажгли свет, где-то далеко переговаривались стражи, но как ни старался, Джао не смог различить голоса своих людей. Мальчишка-Вождь сказал, что они живы, взяты под стражу, а значит, скоро они встретятся. 

За дверями послышался недовольный голос Хозяина Огня, а чуть позже показался и он сам: переодетый ко сну, но ни в коем случае не сонный. 

— Надеюсь, у вас есть доказательства? — Озай был как всегда надменен. — В Стране Огня не принято будить правителя посреди ночи.

— Я мало знаком с правилами дворцового этикета, — заговорил Вождь, — но думаю, ситуация располагает. Мои слуги заметили чужаков, прикинувшихся часовыми, и поспешили доложить страже. С адмиралом было еще четверо магов огня, все они сказали, что действовали на благо своей страны. 

Пусть едва заметно, Озай побледнел. Теперь он смотрел на Джао со смесью злобы и отвращения, всеми силами сдерживая желание испепелить его на месте. 

— Кажется, я здесь решаю, что пойдет на благо Страны Огня, а что обернется во вред? Я отдал вам прямой приказ, а вы решили проигнорировать его и поступить на свое усмотрение. Вы мятежник и предатель, адмирал Джао, и будете казнены. 

— Господин… — Озай снова поднял руку, повелевая ему замолчать, но что теперь его приказы? — Вы совершаете ошибку! Подумайте, связав ваших детей узами брака с этими ничтожествами, кого вы получите в наследники? Сын дикарки на троне Страны Огня… 

— Возмутительно! — прокричал Озай, гневаясь. Северяне схватились за оружие, подступая ближе. Еще бы, он оскорбил так называемую принцессу, такое никто не станет терпеть. Но Джао было наплевать. 

— А ваша дочь, кем она станет в глазах благородных дам? Она не желает быть подстилкой северян! 

— Ты посмел… 

— Как это низко, адмирал, — прозвучал в дверях мелодичный голос, и Джао увидел ее: стройная, гибкая, с ниспадающими на тонкие плечи длинными шелковыми волосами; в плотном расшитом золотой нитью халате поверх шелковой алой сорочки. Самая прекрасная из женщин смотрела на него оскорбленно. — Стать женой Вождя большая честь, а в моем случае еще и большое счастье. 

«Двуличная сука», — подумал Джао, глядя, как она краснеет, посмотрев на мальчишку-Вождя, как смущенно отводит взгляд и кутается в халат, притворяясь, будто ей холодно. Все ее слова пропитаны ядом, все действия подобны гипнозу. 

— Отец, пусть это и ужасно, я согласна с твоим решением — адмирал заслуживает умереть как предатель. 

«Очищение огнем», — понял Джао. Казнь для самых нечестивых. Пытка, о которой страшно даже подумать. Северяне и знать не знали о подобном обряде, но все как один одобрительно заголосили. 

Все в комнате ловили каждое слово принцессы, подчиняясь ее воле, словно марионетки ведомые кукловодом. 

— Завтра на рассвете, — решил Вождь, поднимаясь со своего кресла.

На рассвете. Поспешно, даже слишком. 

«Без лишнего шума», — догадался Джао. Рассказать миру о том, что адмирал Страны Огня взбунтовался и пытался убить Вождя, означает подать многим другим несогласным с этим альянсом пищу для размышлений. Что ж, по крайней мере, этой затее он помешает. Пусть все знают, пусть каждый во дворце услышит…

Джао набрал в легкие как можно больше воздуха и что было сил прокричал:

— Смерть дикарям! Убить Вождя! 

Северяне всполошились, заняли боевые стойки, но было слишком поздно. Сказанного не воротишь, правды более не скрыть. 

— Смерть… — успел повторить Джао, перед тем, как получить тяжелый удар в лицо. 

— За Страну Огня, — крикнул он, сплевывая кровь под ноги принцессы Азулы, пачкая подол ее роскошного халата и в последний раз встречаясь с ней взглядом. Взглядом восторженным, торжествующим, восхищенным. 

* * *

Тюрьма Северного Племени Воды находилась глубоко под землей. Джао насчитал более четырех десятков ступеней, пока его вели вниз по узкой лестнице все дальше в беспроглядную тьму. Окон здесь, разумеется, не было, только голый холодный камень на полу и стенах и промерзшая кованая решетка. Казалось, притронешься к ней и пристынешь намертво. 

Стражи покинули темницу, забрав с собой единственный источник света и тепла, оставив Джао наедине со своими мыслями. Поначалу он недвижно сидел и прислушивался, надеясь различить голоса боевых товарищей, но ни один звук не дошел до его ушей: ни свиста ветра, ни шорохов, ни даже мышиной возни. Конечно, откуда здесь взяться мышам? Здесь, в этом ледяном царстве, где не согревает даже огненное дыхание.

Джао ждал. Ждал рассвета, ждал услышать шаги воинов Племени Воды, ждал, когда один из дикарей выскажет ему приговор, когда его поведут на казнь. Или же когда соратники придут ему на помощь, освободят и устроят во дворце знатный переполох. Он ждал чего угодно, только не ее. 

— Эй, — позвала Катара. Точно она, пусть Джао не видел лица, он до конца жизни (которая прервется через пару часов) запомнил этот дерзкий тон. 

— Не принцесса, а к адмиралу обращаешься как к конюшему. Чему я обязан такой честью? 

Дикарка молчала. Джао подумал было, что на нем сказалось несколько часов тишины, и на самом деле по ту сторону решетки никого не было. Или же, усмехнулся он, ей требуется время, чтобы подобрать нужные слова. 

— Я пришла за ответом.

— Не могли бы вы напомнить вопрос, ваше высочество? 

— Кто приказал тебе убить моего брата? 

— Ах, да, этот вопрос, — их беседа начала доставлять Джао удовольствие. 

— Это она? Азула? Я права? 

Если бы так. А может, стоит свалить всю вину на принцессу Страны Огня? Тогда войны не миновать. 

Азула… одно ее имя возрождало в Джао воспоминания этого вечера, который теперь казался событием давно минувших дней. Белоснежная кожа, алые губы, огонь в лукавых глазах. Она желала Вождю смерти, вот только приказа не было. Как не было и доказательств, ведь принцесса отослала стражу. Никто, кроме Хозяина Огня и самого Джао не мог слышать ее нелестных слов в адрес жениха. 

С другой стороны, разве сестре Вождя нужны доказательства? 

— Ответь мне, адмирал. И я подарю тебе быструю смерть. 

— Как снисходительно, как мило с вашей стороны, принце….

— Я не принцесса. И я жду ответа. 

— Убив меня сейчас, вы расстроите своего брата. 

—Казнь состоится в полдень, на главной площади, под взглядами сотен людей. Именно этого ты добивался своими криками? — дикарка фыркнула. — Ведь, что может быть хуже для воина, чем тихая бесславная смерть? 

Она понимала. В ее словах звучало неодобрение, даже насмешка, но девчонка понимала его. Воспитанная среди воинов, возможно, сама желающая стать кем-то большим, чем придворной повитухой, она нашла его слабое место. 

— Хочешь убить меня? 

— Я сделаю это, — заявила Катара. Не так решительно, как прежде. Нет, убийство для нее в новинку, теперь это стало ясно как день. Она пришла не пытать его, и тем более не отнять жизнь. Она пришла за надеждой. 

— Тебе нужна война, — озвучил Джао свою догадку. — Нужен повод, чтобы разорвать мирный договор. 

— Мне нужно защитить свой народ от таких как ты. Войны я не желаю. 

Джао расхохотался так громко, что, казалось, задрожали обледенелые стены. 

— Девчонка, слышала бы ты себя. Ты хочешь обвинить народ Огня в покушении на Вождя и отпустить виновных с миром? Или же ты жаждешь убить их, стереть с лица земли весь род Хозяина Огня и жить в гармонии? Вот только, поступив подобным образом, не уподобишься ли тем, кого презирала? 

— Я не…

— Убийцы. Завоеватели. Как ты еще нас называла? Ах да, лжецы, трусы и грабители. Наш с тобой разговор во мраке, чем не заговор? Вот она ложь, трусость и подлость. 

— Мне нужен только ответ! — вскрикнула девчонка, не желая слушать. 

Говорит, что хочет правды? Будет ей правда. 

— Приказа не было, — ответил Джао. — Ни от принцессы, ни от Хозяина Огня. Я действовал сам. Ведомый теми же желаниями, что и ты, девчонка: не допустить союза Огня и Воды. Желание защитить? О, да, я защищаю честь своего гордого народа, честь воина, честь командира. Убийца ли я? Подлец? Всего понемногу. Но я так же человек слова. Посмотрим, сдержишь ли ты свое? 

Джао знал, она еще здесь, слышал ее учащенное дыхание, ее волнение, ее ярость и замешательство. Позже он услышал ее поспешные шаги, устремившиеся прочь от его камеры и от правды, которую она не желала признать.


	6. Дикарка

Еще одна бессонная ночь. Из головы никак не шли мысли о минувшем пире, о предстоящей казни адмирала Джао, обо всем этом приезде в Северное Племя Воды народа Огня. Сама идея примириться с давним врагом казалась абсурдом, но Сокка сумел убедить нескольких советников в необходимости подобного решения. Даже отец согласился с его безумным планом, но только не она. Катара была вне себя. 

«Мир со Страной Огня невозможен!» 

В этом она убедилась, едва царская семья спустилась со своего огромного роскошного корабля и переступила порог их «не такого как в столице дворца». Враги стали гостями, маги огня беспрепятственно промаршировали железными сапогами по светлому мрамору, высшие чины в алых одеждах сели за один с ними стол. Катара заново вспоминала учтивые кивки, внимательные взгляды и осторожные комплименты. Лживые насквозь, пропитанные годами ненависти и презрения к ее народу. 

«Не собирались они заключать никаких союзов!» 

Катара перевернулась на бок, взбив кулаком подушку, зажмурилась, надеясь прогнать навязчивые видения и проспать хотя бы пару часов, но вместо этого вспомнила надменный звучный голос Хозяина Огня: «Я допускаю мысль, что ваша сестра согласится стать женой моего сына Зуко — наследника Страны Огня». 

«Только этого не хватало!» 

На пиру Катара склонила голову и приняла предложение, чтобы не устраивать скандал за столом, но не более. Часами позже она ворвалась в покои брата, намереваясь потребовать объяснений, разбудить его и весь дворец, если потребуется, но получить ответы. Сокка не спал, и даже не удивился ее визиту, сидел в своем любимом кресле в полной темноте, и смотрел перед собой как никогда серьезно. Он рассказал ей обо всем: об идее сделать принцессу Азулу своей невестой — о вынужденной мере, чтобы развеять сомнения членов совета племени и укрепить договор со Страной Огня. И о своем просчете: Сокка не знал о намереньях Озая выдать Катару за своего сына. Оно и понятно, предложить девице из Племени Воды стать женой наследника Страны Огня, зная, что ее дети унаследуют трон... За всю мировую историю не было ни одного подобного случая. 

Катара ухватилась за эту мысль как за спасительную соломинку и один за другим перебирала возможные варианты. Что если свадьба не состоится? Ведь Хозяину Огня не нужны дикари в его чертогах, а потому вся эта затея с брачным союзом такой же фарс, как и мирный договор. Или принц и принцесса сами откажутся от брака с недостойными их северянами и смогут переубедить отца? Если же нет, если вспомнить их подлую натуру, быть может, они решат атаковать первыми? Да, вероятно, так все и будет! 

— Только вспомни, — взывала Катара к брату, — вспомни, как они вели себя на пиру? 

Она припомнила все брезгливые взгляды принца Зуко, все двусмысленные фразы сказанные принцессой Азулой, все намеки, каждый подозрительный жест, но Сокка не слушал. Он называл слова Катары домыслами и, в конце концов, заявил, что сочетаться брачными узами наилучший для них исход. 

— Им нельзя доверять, Сокка. 

— Доверие нужно заслужить. И кто-то должен начать. Иначе война продолжится. Мирный договор наш единственный…

— Мы можем сражаться и победить! 

— Не можем! — выпалил Сокка, встряхнув ее за плечи. — Наши корабли — рыбацкие лодки да торговые суда, сделанные из дерева и кожи, чтобы потопить их хватит и одного огненного снаряда. Наш источник пищи — выход в море, который первым же делом перекроют при осаде, все добываемые нами ресурсы приходится спускать из ледяной тундры высоко в горах, на что требуется масса времени и сил. Наша единственная защита — ледяные стены, и мне не хочется проверять, сколько огненных залпов понадобится, чтобы их растопить. 

— Но наши воины… 

— Всего лишь люди. Они сильны, отважны, выносливы, но смертны. Нам нужен этот союз, Катара. 

Слова ее брата — слова Вождя. Будучи мальчишкой Сокка всегда защищал ее, пусть неумело, но отчаянно, не жалея себя. Теперь он защищал все племя. Если он говорит ей выйти замуж, значит, считает свое решение единственным правильным. Но он ошибается. 

«Время покажет», — подумала Катара. Тогда-то адмирал Джао и напал. 

Сокка услышал его первым, но, вместо того, чтобы извлечь меч из ножен, потянул Катару за собой за широкий темно-синий гобелен, скрывающий тайный проход в стене. Шершавая ладонь брата накрыла ее рот, призывая к молчанию, а его дыхание, коснувшееся ее виска, было ровным и спокойным. 

Катара вспомнила, как узнала адмирала в полутьме, как за окном показалась полная луна, осветив ей путь, подсказав, как следует поступить. И она подчинилась мистической силе, использовав магию, которой опасалась, к которой пообещала никогда больше не прибегать. 

Но упрямец-Джао не дал ей нужных ответов. Действовал самостоятельно? Чушь! Зачем адмиралу, недавно получившему свой чин, так отчаянно мечтавшему о вечной славе, нападать на Вождя тайно? Он мог бы вломиться во дворец с целым отрядом солдат или же отправить слугу, но нет — дело было личным. У него была причина и Катара знала, в чем она заключалась, она видела взгляды, которые адмирал бросал на принцессу Страны Огня. Приказ, безусловно, исходил от нее! 

Но Сокка не верил. Что бы Катара ни говорила, он твердил о доказательствах. Тогда она предложила ему убедиться во всем лично: спустя время долгих споров, они вдвоем спустились в темницу. Ни стражей, ни факелов, только тишина и холод подземелья. Но даже тогда Джао не признался. 

Катара рывком села на постели, скинув с себя тяжелое одеяло. Близился рассвет, за окном стоял густой туман, сокрывший плотной пеленой город. За дверью в ее покои переговаривались стражи — пересказывали друг другу события минувшей ночи: на Вождя напали, нападавших схватили, казнь состоится в полдень. Оттого-то их и подняли посреди ночи — был дан приказ усилить охрану у всех комнат. Позже к низким мужским голосам присоединились женские — тонкие и звонкие. Рассказы дополнились сплетнями, восклицаниями, смешками и безумными теориями. Каждый рассказчик верил в то, во что хотел верить. И ни один из них не мог предположить, что схватить грозного адмирала удалось именно той, чьи покои они охраняют. 

Что толку лежать в постели, подумала Катара, нехотя соскальзывая с мягкой перины и отворяя дверь прислуге, принесшей воды. Умыться, переодеться в новое платье, выбрать украшения и притвориться той, кем ее хотят видеть — кроткой принцессой, смиренно принявшей свою судьбу. 

* * *

Над главной площадью навис туман. Ледяные трибуны в три ряда окружили ровное снежное поле, посреди которого установили десять высоких столбов: два в центре для адмирала Джао и восемь для его сообщников. По два на каждого осужденного.

Катара пришла рано утром и наблюдала, как столбы вбивают в мерзлую землю, как их опоясывают железными цепями, слушала глухой стук и звонкий лязг. Несколько магов воды наколдовали на верхней трибуне семь ледяных кресел и широкий навес над ними, слуги застелили лед шкурами и подушками — лучшие места для членов правящих семей.

Весь город собрался посмотреть на казнь, были и мужчины, и женщины, и дети. Были здесь и люди Страны Огня: все кроме воинов в белоснежных ритуальных одеждах, даже Хозяин Огня и его дети облачились в белое, только рукава и вороты расшиты золотой нитью. Катара заняла место рядом с отцом — крайнее слева, и чтобы увидеть лицо Озая ей пришлось чуть податься вперед.

— Полагаю, молодая леди впервые увидит сожжение заживо? — обратился он к Катаре, заметив на себе ее взгляд. — Я не сторонник казней, но изменник заслужил смерть. 

— Заслужил, — холодно согласилась Катара. — Как заслуживает ее каждый, кто пойдет против моей семьи и всего северного народа.

Озай сдержано улыбнулся. Слышал ли он угрозу в ее голосе? Если и слышал, наверняка, не воспринял всерьез.

Над головами зазвучали барабаны: удар за ударом с интервалом в секунду. Звук поднимался ввысь, рассеивался в тумане и звучал снова, проникая в сердца сотен зрителей, задавая единый ритм.

Осужденных вели колонной, все они были скованы по рукам и ногам, все оголены по пояс. Адмирал был самым крепким: широкие плечи, сильные руки и мощный торс, заросший густыми черными волосами — истинный боец. Он смотрел исподлобья, останавливая враждебный взгляд на заковавших его стражах, на собравшейся толпе, на Сокке и, наконец, на ней самой. Он желал ей смерти, Катара почувствовала это кожей, ощутила всем своим нутром. Прежде никто не смотрел на нее с подобной ненавистью, разве что однажды… много лет назад в ее родном Южном Племени Воды. У монстра, убившего ее мать, были такие же глаза — пылающие, словно раскаленные угли в горне, не знающие жалости. 

Барабаны смолкли, зрители затаили дыхание. Две старухи из Страны Огня вышли на заснеженную площадь, медленно шагая навстречу ветру. Белые одежды жриц сливались с общим пейзажем, их старые дрожащие голоса синхронно произносили слова, но до Катары доносились только обрывки. Но что ей слова? Пусть их уносит вьюга.

Стражи в волчьих шубах отступили назад, жрицы окропили приговоренных каплями масла. Ветер донес до Катары тонкий аромат горьких трав и сладких цветов, но она знала, как пахнет смерть от огня — этот запах ничем не скрыть.

Барабаны зазвучали глухой дробью, с каждой секундой ускоряясь, останавливаясь на миг, пропуская удар сердца, и возобновляя свой ритм. Пять магов огня промаршировали вперед, выстроились полукругом — каждый перед своей жертвой, приняли позицию: отвели правую ногу назад, вскинули руки, сжав кулаки.

— Дикари! — воззвал Джао из глубины своего могучего торса. Его крик повис в воздухе, приковав внимание всех и каждого. — Народ Огня никогда не примет вас как равных! Как великому дракону не подружиться с вшивой собакой…

— Начинайте! — скомандовал Озай, стараясь перекричать оскорбления.

И палачи исполнили приказ. Яркое мощное пламя хлынуло на изменников смертоносным обжигающим потоком, который нельзя отразить, от которого невозможно уклониться. В воздухе запахло горелой плотью, неистово загремели цепи, закричали в муках осужденные. Ни свист ветра, ни сумасшедшая барабанная дробь, ни улюлюканье толпы не могли заглушить их воплей.

«Поделом», — подумала Катара, отворачиваясь от темного силуэта, корчащегося в языках пламени.

Адмирал взял с нее слово — если он ответит на вопрос, Катара убьет его, избавив от страданий. Магией крови она могла бы остановить его сердце движением простым, как щелчок пальцами. Могла бы, будь небо темно, а луна полной. Или могла сотворить острую ледяную иглу и проткнуть ею адмиралово горло, как стрелой пущенной из лука, в таком тумане никто бы и не заметил. Но Джао солгал, она была уверена, а значит, пусть горит. Горит так долго, так мучительно, что этой боли хватит и на загробную жизнь. 

Принцесса Страны Огня смотрела казнь, прикрыв рот широким расшитым рукавом — наверняка пряча коварную улыбку. Несомненно, Азула была причастна к покушению на Сокку, это она подговорила адмирала, а теперь ликовала, глядя, как ее тайна сгорает дотла вместе с наивным глупцом. Принцесса упивалась своей победой, наслаждалась этой жуткой нескончаемой пляской.

Принцесса, но не принц. Чего Катара не ожидала увидеть, так это оторопь в глазах надменного выскочки. Куда подевалась вся его гордость за свою обожаемую великую нацию? Зуко смотрел на огонь как на всепоглощающее лихо, бледные пальцы вцепились в ледяные подлокотники кресла, и уже покраснели от мороза. Катара посмотрела на его шрам — как от ожога, и впервые задумалась, как принц его получил.

Взгляд скользнул по ряду солдат народа Огня: все как один в темно-красных доспехах и шипастых шлемах. Невозможно угадать, что за эмоции скрыты под опущенными забралами. Скорбели ли они по командиру и товарищам, быть может, злостно скалились, желая отомстить северянам или же остались равнодушными? Но, что бы ни скрывали лица под шлемами, Катара знала, многие из присутствующих воспользуются казнью адмирала Джао в своих целях. Его слова были услышаны, «дикари» оскорблены. 

Катара видела ярость воинов Племени Воды, уязвленность в глазах великих учителей, в глазах женщин — обиду за своих мужей. Она знала многих: Бато — лучшего друга отца, прошедшего с ним не одну битву, Уваку — потерявшего в сражении обоих сыновей, Ярдока — чей дом сожгли из-за глупого спора, Уллу — которая так и не дождалась своего жениха, сестер Ашу и Яру — чьих родителей забрали в плен, когда девочкам не было и десяти лет. И что все они получат вместо отмщения — пир в честь перемирия? Нет. Северяне скорее ополчатся на Вождя, чем признают людей Огня своими друзьями. Пусть Сокка сколько угодно твердит о неравных шансах, Племя Воды не кучка слабаков, среди них сильные маги и могучие воины. Даже сто лет войны не сломили их дух, так почему же они должны сложить оружие сейчас? 

Барабаны все звучали, хотя крики уже утихли. Толпа расходилась, постепенно редела, под властью магов воды ледяные трибуны ушли под землю, площадь вернула себе прежний вид. Огонь, настолько мощный, за какую-то четверть часа испепеливший тела, в конце концов, погас, вьюга смела с белого снежного ковра оставшийся от трупов и деревянных столбов пепел.

«Только оковы остались, — поняла Катара, пнув носком сапога сцепленные между собой железные звенья. — Оковы и смрад горелой плоти». 

Казнь состоялась, но не принесла ей должного успокоения. Разве отмщение не то, чего она хотела? Джао и его люди получили по заслугам, и именно она способствовала их поимке, так почему же не испытала удовлетворения от своей победы? Внутри осталась только пустота. Пустота и непомерная усталость. 

За высокими дворцовыми стенами ветер поутих. Катара шла по заснеженному двору вдоль высокой каменной ограды, мимо кузницы, вдыхая знакомые ей запахи каленого железа, дерева и сена. Проходя мимо конюшен, приподняла юбки, чтобы не измарать подол своего дорогого парадного платья, посторонилась, пропуская краснощекого подмастерья, в одиночку несшего тяжелую упряжь. 

«Они заслужили смерть», — продолжала повторять Катара, прогоняя кошмарные видения горевших тел. Пыталась убедить саму себя в правильности своих же суждений. Но не могла избавиться от чувства, что сжигало ее изнутри. 

Только что на ее глазах были казнены ее враги. Джао понес наказание. Справедливо. Заслуженно. Но все же… 

Катара запуталась. Слишком устала для подобных мыслей. Сейчас ей было необходимо остаться одной и отдохнуть после долгой бессонной ночи. 

В полумраке, в полусне она шла до своих покоев, слушая шоркающие шаги стражей, приставленных к ней в сопровождение. А дойдя до двери, увидела еще пятерых, нет шестерых, двое из которых были облачены в ненавистную ей красную военную форму. 

— Что здесь происходит? — требовательно обратилась она к магам огня, но те только отступили на шаг, дав ей пройти. Малак и Торан, те самые низкоголосые стражи, охранявшие ее покои утром, крепче сжали в руках копья. 

Дверь приоткрылась, из проема показалась старая сморщенная рука. Катара узнала легкое прикосновение, а после увидела изможденное морщинистое лицо и седую голову своей бабушки. 

— Пра-пра? — удивилась она, а переступив порог, и вовсе оцепенела. Внутри ее ждали отец и тот, кого она меньше всего чаяла увидеть. 

— Простите за вторжение, — обратился к Катаре старший брат Хозяина Огня, широко улыбнувшись. — Я к вам с дарами от принца Зуко.

— Я не понимаю… 

Тучный генерал Айро отступил, чтобы показать подарок, но огромное зеркало позади него не закрыл бы даже самый крупный и мохнатый буйвол. Больше двух метров в высоту и полтора метра в ширину, в роскошной золотой раме, отлитой в виде языков пламени, переходящих в сияющее на самом верху солнце. 

Оно напомнило Катаре о так называемой выпавшей ей чести.

— Обычай Страны Огня, — продолжил Айро, с лучезарной улыбкой. Чувствовал себя желанным гостем, нет, скорее благодетелем, почтившим собравшихся своим присутствием. Неужели думал, будто его визит с подарком — лишним напоминанием о свадьбе с врагом, должен был сделать Катару счастливой? 

— Очень щедро со стороны принца, — проговорила она не своим голосом. 

— Ты должно быть очень растрогана, — сказала Пра-пра, крепко ее обнимая. Меховой воротник на миг закрыл лицо Катары от посторонних глаз. За этот миг она смогла собраться с мыслями. Еще одна формальность, требующая от нее должного вежливого ответа. 

— Да. Да, я очень… — проговорила она, путаясь в словах. — Я очень… 

«Я обречена», — поняла Катара. Поняла это только что, зажатая в любящих объятиях точно в силках. 

«Будь сильной», — наставляла ее бабушка, когда Катара потеряла маму, когда просыпалась от кошмаров в слезах и мольбах. «Будь сильной», — то, что услышала она сейчас, ощутив, как слабая иссохшая рука изо всех сил сжимает ее ладонь.

— Передайте принцу… передайте ему… 

«Благодарность», — подсказывала себе Катара, но не могла произнести вслух. «Улыбайся!» — приказала она себе, но задрожали губы. 

— Скажете ему сами, молодая леди, — откланялся Айро. — У вас впереди много времени вместе. 

После ухода генерала Айро в ее комнате стало тихо. Тихо и холодно. И совсем пусто. Неловкое молчание стучало в виски громче ритуальных барабанов. 

Отец неловко потоптался на месте, выбирая нужные слова. Он никогда не умел поддержать ее или утешить. Но сейчас Катара ничего не хотела от него услышать, особенно виновато сказанного «поздравляю» у самого порога.

— Бабушка, — едва слышно позвала Катара, когда он ушел. — Бабушка, — всхлипнула она, зарываясь пальцами в густой мех ее шубы, чувствуя, как дрожат колени, понимая, что она вот-вот упадет.

— Тише, дорогая, — ласково зашептала Пра-пра, поглаживая ее по голове, как делала это в детстве. 

— Я не хочу выходить замуж. Только не за него.

— Выйти за принца Зуко твой долг, исполни его с честью. Твой брат однажды поступил так же и в итоге полюбил принцессу Юи.

Катара подняла на старуху заплаканные глаза.

— Юи не приказывала убить нашу мать.

— Принц был еще ребенком, когда Южные захватчики напали на деревню. Быть может, и он не убийца? Быть может, он изменится, когда полюбит тебя?

— Полюбит? — прошептала Катара с горькой усмешкой. Гнев и отчаянье толкали ее на крик, но голос не слушался. — Со дня нашей встречи я не слышала от него ничего кроме презрения. Такой как он не способен на любовь. 

— Пойми, милая… 

— Понять? Как ты можешь… — Катара отстранилась. — Разве не ты не захотела мириться с глупыми правилами, вынуждающими женщин Северного Племени выходить замуж, и сбежала от своего жениха на другой конец света? И ты говоришь мне понять? 

— Ты права, — устало согласилась Пра-пра. — Не мне учить тебя долгу. Но мой побег был прихотью крестьянской девчонки, твой же отказ расценят как оскорбление. Ты принцесса…

— Я никогда не была принцессой. 

Взгляд полный печали и вины пристыдил Катару. Она не хотела спорить, но не могла взять слов назад. Она и впрямь не была принцессой, никогда не считала себя таковой. Принцессы не рождаются в тесном иглу, не учатся разделывать оленьи туши и солить рыбу, не штопают мужчинам штаны и не чинят прохудившиеся сапоги. 

Пра-пра понимала ее, Катара видела, что понимала и хотела утешить. Но ничем не могла помочь. 

— Мужайся, Катара, — прошептала она уже в пороге. Будто бы прощаясь навсегда. 

* * *

Закатное солнце показалось Катаре окровавленным золотым диском, наточенным по краям, готовым в любой момент сорваться с небосклона и пройтись по городу смертоносным колесом. Свет падал на подаренное принцем зеркало, лучи во все стороны отражались от гладкой поверхности и то, чего они касались, казалось, вот-вот вспыхнет и сгорит, уничтожив привычный для нее мир.

Катара смотрела на застывшую в центре роскошной золотой рамы женщину и не узнавала в ней себя. Волосы уложены в аккуратную прическу, платье цвета серебра подчеркивает фигуру, цвет глаз оттеняют крупные прозрачно-синие камни в тяжелом ожерелье, на плечи накинут меховой плащ, на ногах сапоги из тонкой кожи, на руках шелковые перчатки. Теперь она и впрямь похожа на принцессу — красивую безмолвную куклу, которую вручат избалованному мальчишке.

За ее спиной в отражении появился Сокка, Катара не слышала, как он вошел, ее брат умел двигаться совершенно бесшумно. Немудрено, ведь он учился этому с самого детства. «Хороший охотник — тихий охотник», — наставлял его отец, а мама наблюдала, улыбалась. Как давно это было. 

Катара по привычке потянулась к обручальному ожерелью — единственному, что осталось ей от матери, но теперь на ее шее красовалось другое, более подобающее сестре Вождя. Даже это у нее отняли, вскоре не останется ничего. 

— Я этого не хотел, — прошептал Сокка, останавливаясь в шаге от нее. Катара не стала оборачиваться, взглянула на него в отражение. 

Брат и сестра, заключенные в золотой раме, словно птицы в изящной клетке. Но для него все сложится иначе: Сокке не придется покидать Северное Племя, прощаться с дорогими сердцу людьми, прожить жизнь, будучи окруженным ненавистными магами огня. Ему повезло родиться мужчиной. 

— Катара… 

— Я знаю, — вздохнула она. Разумеется, он не желал ей вреда. Ее брат всегда был добр и по-своему заботлив. Надо признать, с годами забот у него прибавилось. Теперь он в ответе не только за сестру, но и за все племя. 

— Я не виню тебя, Сокка. 

— А следовало бы. Это был мой план. Я предложил укрепить договор брачным союзом, и только я должен нести за это ответственность. Если ты не хочешь выходить за принца… 

— Я должна, — заявила она упрямо, с нерушимой твердостью, чтобы убедить саму себя — обратного пути нет. Сокка мастер придумывать иные варианты и обходные маневры, но он ясно дал понять, к чему они все приведут. Дать Катаре право выбирать, все равно, что внушить ложную надежду. 

— Я сказал Хозяину Огня, что сегодня за ужином тебя не будет. Позже еду принесут в твои покои. 

— К чему тогда этот наряд? 

— Наденешь его на завтрашнюю церемонию, — заметив ее вопросительный взгляд, Сокка слабо улыбнулся. — Обмен военнопленными. Наши собратья вернутся домой. Хоть одна хорошая новость, да? 

— Хорошая, не то слово, — согласилась Катара. И вправду, пора бы уже случиться чему-то приятному. 

* * * 

Раннее утро следующего дня встретило Катару ясным голубым небом, пронзенным солнечными лучами, болтовней возбужденных служанок и привычной дворцовой суетой: сменялись стражи у дверей, поварихи корпели над блюдами для очередного пира, слуги перестилали постели в покоях господ, заменяли ковры и чистили очаги. Мальчишка-слуга, разлил у дверей в библиотеку мыльный раствор и теперь отчитывался перед грозной наставницей, обычно всегда собранная и внимательная прачка, уронила на пол корзину с бельем. 

— Все из-за церемонии, — всплеснула руками Нини — камеристка Катары. От нее-то она и услышала все утренние новости. — Все как с ума посходили! Везде только и слышно, что… ой, госпожа, не вертитесь, иначе прическа выйдет кривой. 

— Ты тоже кого-то ждешь? — спросила Катара, опустив голову и позволив Нини соединить на затылке две тоненькие косички новой серебряной заколкой. 

— Мой дядя… я слышала, он выжил после битвы и был захвачен в плен. Не знаю, так ли это, но… — Катара подняла взгляд как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть в отражении печальную, но светлую улыбку своей служанки. — Боюсь, если скажу, что он вернется сегодня… лучше не надеяться понапрасну. 

Катара понимала ее как никто другой. Нет ничего хуже ложных надежд и долгих напрасных ожиданий. Но разве могла она так сказать? 

За двадцать минут до полудня над Северным Племенем Воды послышался рев десятков горнов, на дозорных башнях забили в гонг — корабли Страны Огня приближались к стенам города. Из окна своей спальни Катара увидела вдали только несколько черных точек на фоне лазурного моря, но с каждой минутой точки эти становились все больше, приобретали очертания. 

«Всего шесть», — сосчитала корабли Катара. Не огромные боевые линкоры, скорее маневренные разведывательные суда, но в каждом трюме такого могло разместиться по дюжине человек. 

— В порту уже не протолкнуться, — прошептала Нини, прижавшись ладонями к оконному стеклу, будто хотела вытолкнуть его и вырваться наружу. — Я ведь вам больше не нужна, госпожа?

— Можешь идти, — отпустила ее Катара и с полуулыбкой наблюдала, как та со всех ног бросилась к двери, едва не столкнувшись с возникшим на пороге Соккой. 

Нини оказалась права, город был полон: на площадях, мостах, на рынке и в порту собрались толпы. Одни стремились подойти как можно ближе, другие занимали лучшие обзорные места, чтобы наблюдать за церемонией издали. Только главная дорога, по которой шествовала процессия из знатных господ, и осталась свободна. 

Меньше чем за четверть часа они добрались до берега, выстроились в ряд, совсем как тогда, в день прибытия в Северное Племя Воды делегации из Страны Огня. Теперь же они стояли рядом, как всегда чванливо взирая поверх голов. 

Принц Зуко взглянул на Катару только раз и больше не удостоил своим вниманием. Для него она — не более чем туалетный столик: из серебра, а не золота, выполненный грубо, с изъянами, недостаточно вместительный для дорогого графина со сладким вином. Иного Катара не ожидала, во что ее не наряди, дикарка останется дикаркой. 

Корабли причалили, на палубах у борта показались капитаны и офицеры, гордо выпрямившие плечи, в новой с иголочки военной форме и шлемах, отполированных до того, что от металла отражалось солнце. 

Со скрежетом железа и свистом выпускаемого пара на берег медленно опустились острые носы-трапы. Катара десятки раз наблюдала за высадкой магов огня, прежде они означали только одно — нападение на ее народ. Она навсегда запомнила каждую их атаку: черный снег, боевой клич воинов, испуганные женские крики и плач детей. Но теперь все было иначе: жители Северного Племени за ее спиной затаили дыхание, кто-то негромко переговаривался, кто-то восторженно присвистнул. Трепет, но не страх и наконец, восторженные крики. 

У верхней ступени трапа показались фигуры в меховых шубах. По двое, по трое, воины Племени Воды спускались с корабля, кланялись новому Вождю и тотчас спешили к своим семьям. Их оказалось чуть меньше сотни: исхудавшие, изменившиеся за годы заточения, изможденные после долгой дороги.

Отовсюду доносились знакомые имена, одни выкрикивали их, другие произносили полушепотом, со слезами или же смехом. Многие ждали их, некоторые не смели надеяться, но дождались. Катара услышала голос Нини, увидела ее в толпе, обнимающей однорукого старика, рыдающей на его плече, но улыбающейся как никогда счастливо. 

Мужья, отцы, сыновья, все они вернулись домой после долгих лет разлуки. Для них столетняя кровопролитная война закончилась сегодня. 

Стоя среди объятий и улыбок, среди нескольких сотен слившихся воедино голосов, Катара осознала: одно решение изменило судьбу многих, всего несколько подписей на бумаге сохранили жизни сотни. И разве ее жертва, ее несвобода, не малая цена за их спасенье?

— Ты был прав, Сокка, — прошептала Катара, смаргивая слезы, невесомо коснулась руки брата в толстой рукавице. И Сокка сжал ее руку в ответ, с такой благодарностью, которую не смог бы выразить словами.


End file.
